A Lover's Playground
by chillychan56
Summary: As you play with your two childhood friends, Farlan and Isabel, life is no different everyday. Until it is time for your first year in school, where All the drama happens. Now you, your brother Levi, and your childhood friends have to start a life with new friends and new feelings. Your feelings are still the same for everyone, but as for most of the boys, they passed being friends
1. The First Meeting

Chapter 1 - The First Meeting

Okay, so your name is [y/n], you are 5 years old and you live with both your mother and father in a small house. Life is always an adventure even if you are mostly in your backyard, imagining things to yourself. One day, while your dad was at work and your mother was inside, cleaning and preparing dinner, you were outside talking to yourself because you were lonely. You would giggle to yourself and your own jokes because you were just so funny. You started feeling bored with playing with your dolls and joking around, so you walked to your tricycle. Mom always told you to ride your bike in the front since there was only grass in the backyard. You felt as though you were forgetting something else but just blew it off because it was hard to remember. So you went to the front yard. Even though that was also full of grass, you could ride on the pavement drive-in. You were making your way to the front when you notice something in the road and it wasn't moving. It didn't look like that thing with red mush falling out you would always see on the road, dad had called it roadkill, but this was standing up and didn't have things falling looked like it was staring at something. You finally got to the pavement, but you were curious so you rode your bike to the curb. When you got closer you noticed it was a boy, all you could see was the dark, almost dirty, clothes and very dark hair. You wanted to go and touch the thing but mom had told you never to go farther than the mailbox when in the front yard.

"Hey you over there, what are you doing!" you shouted but it seemed as if your voice barely reached him.

You didn't like how he just stood there in the middle of the road, staring and not moving, at all.

"Helllooo, are you okay do you need help!" you tried to reach him again but he still didn't move, not hearing you.

you were very curious and you wanted to move him out of the road, you had started to think he was stuck. So you did the first thing you thought of. You move your tricycle just barely with your feet pushing the ground and started pedaling towards the silent still boy.

"Hey how come you won't answer me or move you could get run over!" you tried once more to reach his attention before approaching him. When you were only inches away from his back you noticed a piece of paper he was holding. It looked much like a note. You tilted your head slightly to try to read it. ' To Levi ...sorry...bye...love,...' is all you could make out on the paper since it was clenched in the boys hand. 'I wonder what that is about? ''Umm ... hello?" You spoke. After being ignored for about a minute You reached your arm out and very gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jolted away from your touch, afraid you flinched almost the same way he moved. He was terrified, you could tell from the way his blue-grey eyes looked at you with tears insisted on falling. And by the way you looked back at him, you were as well. You froze, you didn't know how to deal with this and in only a few minutes, a lot happened.

-Your Mother's POV-

Christina (your mother) had just finished cleaning your room. And about to make dinner. 'That was a lot of cleaning I can't believe [y/n]'s room can get so dirty.' she thought. 'I wonder what she is doing right now, she is probably playing with her dolls or talking to herself again. There has really been a problem with that lately, I should probably have a talk with Shawn (your father) about that.' she walked towards the back door and noticed you were not back there. She opened the door and looked all around, she noticed that your tricycle was gone and started for the front door. ' I thought I told that girl to stay in the backyard and if she wanted to go to the front someone needed to watch her. That girl is really hardheaded. Or maybe she did it because she forgot, her memory is pretty bad, hope it isn't because of the incident.' Your mother now felt as though you going to the front yard was not important as she stopped for a moment to contemplate with herself. She started again towards the front door when she agreed it was because you were hardheaded, maybe. She opened the door.

"[y/n], I thought I told you if yo- [Y-Y/N]!" A white car, that was a few feet away, was speeding your way and your mother tried her best to run to you as fast as she could. But she was too late.

-Levi's POV-

{Set Before you tried to call out to him} 'W-why is this happening?' Levi was confused and stressed as he thought to himself. 'T-this letter is a lie!' Tears were willing to roll down his face. 'I-I can't cry to something so, so ch-childish' Levi was trying his best not to cry or whine but it was getting more and more difficult. {You were just now approaching levi}.

"Umm ...hello?" Levi had slightly heard you.

'Who is that i can't face someone like this, maybe ignoring them they will go away' Levi thought but you were persistent, you were stubborn. You had tapped him on the shoulder, it had startled him because he thought you had left and it was all of a sudden, not because you had 'cooties' or anything. Your hand was warm and sweaty on his cold shoulder (Hehehe get it). He looked at your tears tempting to fall. 'Who is this? Her [h/c] hair is all messed up. Did she just touch me? Why is she looking at me like that? Is she surprised or scared? I can't tell, her [h/c] is covering her [s/c] face, it is so ... odd?' Levi was confused he didn't know why you were staring and he couldn't figure out what to do. 'is she looking at me because I was crying?' Levi then realized he was in the middle of the road. 'Is it because I was standing here, I hope I didn't look like a complete idiot in the middle of the road.' Levi looked passed you to see some lady waving here arms and yelling something. 'what is she saying?' Levi then understood when he saw a white car roaring down the street, full speed. You were still frozen, but Levi had grabbed your hand and pulled it close and started running backward until he hit the edge, pushing you and him to the curb on the other side of your home.

"What the h-" Levi was soon interrupted by your mother screaming your name.

"[Y/N], [Y/N] NONONONONO!" Levi then looked at you holding tight to his shirt, closing your eyes as tight as you could.

You were scared and crying. He was a little embarrassed by the way you were sitting on him. But then he felt slight disgusted when you started the don't bubbles. You started to cry all over his clothes, sobbing and choking on your tears. 'This is going to be hard to explain and clean up later.' was all he thought.

-Your POV-

'W-What just happened?! W-Who is this!? I-It doesn't matter, they saved me' you were questioning so many things but you were happy you didn't just get hurt, badly.

"[Y/N],[Y/N] NONONONONO!" your mother was screaming, but you could barely hear her.

All you did hear was a heartbeat, a fast one. It wasn't yours, even though yours was beating like crazy. You looked up to see who this heartbeat belonged to, then your teared up [e/c] eyes met with some blue-grey ones, the same from earlier. He looked at you until something picked you up with shaking hands. It was your mother, she looked terrible, not to mention you weren't looking too good either. She hugged you tight, so tight she had to stop and hold you by your armpits so you could breathe. You were still crying.

"MO-MOMMY I-I WAS S-SO S-SCARED ...WWAAHH!" you couldn't stop the tears after that, you were bawling left to right.

"It-it is okay baby, you are alright n-now, if it wasn't for this n-nice boy right here I d-don't know what I-I would have d-done." your mother stuttered to say in between sniffles.

You then remembered him. You turned slightly to see him, he was now standing and looking at you worried. You just cried more, but you got some words out.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" you were able to get out through tears.

"...yes and you" he answered after understanding what you had said.

"I-I'm g-good." your mother set you down.

"so what is your name little man?" your mother, finally clearing her tears, had said.

"My name is Levi ... Just Levi" he had said it in an unsure way.

"d-do you want t-to c-come over, L-Levi?" you were finally getting a hold of yourself.

"Yes come over and you can have some dinner, we should ask your parents first, uh... where are they?" your mother questioned, you were curious as well.

"I ...don't have ..any parents." Levi had said in a sad way, looking at the ground.

"But ho-" you were about to ask 'how can you not have parents', but you were cut off by your mother, who held her hand in front of you to stop you from talking.

There was silence for a minute. "Alright, well come on over, you must be a little hungry after all that, I know [y/n] sure is" She smiled a cheerful way, she then motioned her eyes towards you, you were confused but understood.

"yeah, I'm starving, you should come over for sure." you tried your best to look convincing because you were not really that hungry.

Levi had nodded and said, "okay...sure." You three walked back to the house trying your best to not make the situation more awkward and confusing. That was a lot that happens in only 9 minutes.


	2. Decisions

As you, your mother, and Levi walk towards your home a small brown Buick LeSabre pulls in. It was your Father's car.

Your mother sets you down. " [y/n] take Levi and go to your room we will be in there soon." she had said walking towards the car.

You start walking inside when you see Levi still standing in the yard looking at the car. " Levi, come on we have to go inside. I can show you around."

Levi heard and made his way towards you. You open the front door. Levi looks around the house while you make your way to your room. you turn around to see what Levi is looking at.

" Hey Levi, what are you looking at?" you had asked standing beside him.

" I was just seeing how dirty your house was. It is surprisingly very clean." He had said, swiping his finger across the coffee table in the living room.

"OK, well mommy had probably just cleaned up. She said we have to my room, until she says it is alright to come out. Come on." You grab Levi's hand and lead him to your room.

You walk inside to see your room is completely clean. Usually you have your toys scattered all over the floor, your bed not made, and you even sometimes had old mud footprints on your carpet. Since your room was so clean, you took off your shoes and walked to the center of your room. There was a very big space where you were standing and you sniffed the air. All of a sudden you fall down, face first into your soft carpet. It was very comfy.

-Levi's POV-

Levi was facing your bed when you walked to the center of your room. ' Her mother must be a very clean person, I like her.' He thought while feeling your sheets.

He heard you sniff the air, so he turned around and saw you face plant the ground. " [y/n] what are you doing!" you could hear him slightly panic.

You sat there a moment before responding. " I'm laying on the ground." You had said still face deep in carpet. ' At least, she is OK.'

Levi didn't understand you but he calmed down knowing you were OK. "Why would you do that?" He had asked you.

"Well," you began. " Mommy just cleaned up, so she had vacuumed and cleaned the carpet. I always do this, it is just so soft, and it smells really nice. You should come do it too."

' why would i do that, that is just dumb.' He didn't say that to your face but instead he came closer and sat next to you feeling the carpet with his hands. ' It really is soft, Her mother did a good job.' Levi had thought.

"Your doing it wrong, how are you supposed to smell it from up there, and it is better if you feel it with your face." You had turned your head, still lying on the ground, so Levi could hear you better.

' She wants me to lie on the ground with her? That's so idiotic. But, if i tell her no she might cry again, that face... it just pains me to see it.' so with that he bent down and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling.

You saw this and smiled. "You gotta turn over, like this." You had said with a bigger smile. Levi saw this.

'This is the face I want to see, Her smiling and happy. I will make sure she stays happy like this so i don't get to see her sad anymore.' He made a promise to himself. And so he did the same thing you did, he rolled over and stuck his face into the carpet. " This does smell pretty good." he said muffled because he was still in the carpet.

You laughed at him. "ha ha, I can't hear you, you have to turn your head." you tried not to laugh at him, but it was hard.

He turned his head. 'her laughter is so ... cute, I like it.' he thought while listening to you laugh. "So what did you say?" You were able to hold back you laughs now.

"Oh, i had said that it really does smell nice." He told you. Neither of you knew, but while you were laughing a man cracked your door and glanced in.

-Your Father's POV-

' I finally made it home, I wonder what Christina has made for dinner.' Your dad thought while driving up the drive way, trying not to hit your bike. He noticed the bike was bent when he got closer to it. 'What did [y/n] do to her bike? I'll ask Christina." At that your mother banged on the glass windshield to the car door.

Your dad opened the door to be greeted by his wife. "Hey, pumpkin, how are you? How was work?" Your mother asked him. He got all the way out the car and shut the door before answering.

"It was really tiring, you know Joshua, He didn't file in his papers and today we had to stay in late to help him finish up. So, how was your day? Where is [y/n]"

Your parents made their way towards the front door. Your mother stopped your father from entering the house. " Wait Shawn," she began. " I need to tell you something."

While your mother was finishing her explanation on what had happened, your father was stunned, he didn't know whether to be scared or happy. He ran inside as soon as she finished. He ran straight towards your room. He didn't know if you really were OK, all he heard was your mother side if the story. He slowed down next to your door, and cracked it, when he heard you laughing. ' At least she sounds alright.' He shut your door quietly and walked away.

"Do you know where he is from?" Your father asked your mother.

"Levi, no I haven't seen him around the block and I know we haven't had any new move-ins." Your mother assured him.

"Well, if we can't figure out where he is from, then we should just ask him." Your father came with a suggestion.

Your mother then called you and Levi into the living room. 'He seems like a nice boy, but his clothes, did he have a good home. Christina said he doesn't have parents.' Your father was thinking when you had dragged Levi in the room.

-Your POV-

Levi, to you, was very funny. When you tell him this, he doesn't believe you. You liked the way he told you things, he seemed so smart. You also liked his blue-grey eyes, they looked cool.

"[y/n], can you and Levi come in here?" You heard your mother call. You tried to urge Levi to walk faster, but he was too slow. You had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

When you saw your dad sitting on the couch, you shouted. "Daddy, your home!" Your dad wasn't too surprised by your outburst, but levi was. You let go of levi's wrist and ran to your dad. "Daddy, how was work? Do you want to hear about my day?" you dad picked you up and set you on his knee.

"My day at work was great, and of course I want to hear about your day. I heard you brought a friend home. Where is he?" You ran back to Levi and tugged him towards your dad.

"daddy, this is Levi. He saved me from this big mean car. Levi this is my Daddy." you had looked back and forth at your dad and Levi.

Your dad held out his hand and Levi grabbed it. Both gripping tightly.

"You got a good grip, son. My name is Shawn, Shawn [l/n]. How have you been?" your dad had said to start a conversation.

"I'm Levi, and I am doing great. Thank you for letting me come over to have dinner." Levi had answered. he was so calm.

You didn't know how to react. 'they were getting along so well, so fast.' You thought. You were really happy.

"It is good to have you Levi. Matter of fact , what is for dinner Christina?" your father was getting hungry. He glanced towards your mother who was grinning.

"We are having {y/n}'s favorite meal. {y/n} why don't you guess." she looked at you. You were getting to excited, 'we are having my favorite dinner!' you were overjoyed.

"Is it ... is it spaghetti with meatballs? Huh, mommy is it?" you were way too excited. You were jumping up and down.

Everyone laughed at this, even Levi even tough it was quieter than the others. "Yes {y/n} it is, you should go wash your hands, take Levi with you." Your mother had said pointing towards the bathroom.

"okay mommy, come on Levi lets go!" You grabbed Levi again, and made your way into the hall towards the bathroom.

As you wash your hands Levi stands to your side. "Hey [y/n]" He started. " Do you like me?" You were confused on why he was asking this.

"Of course I do, you really funny and you sound very smart!" You were trying not to yell too loud but loud enough so that levi heard you over the sound of running water.

"Not like that, I mean do you like like me? Like me and you could be family?" He was looking at the ground while he had practically whispered.

You did hear him say something about you and him in a family. "That sounds great." You turned of the water to dry your hands, you watched as Levi washed his hands. When he got down, You noticed he was a little pink.

"Really." He had said sill looking at the ground, the shade of pink getting darker.

"It would be fun to have you in our family, Levi. I would love it if you were my brother or something." You had said coming from the bottom of your heart. But it seemed as though Levi was dissattisfied by your answer.

You didn't know, but both of your parents were listening to your conversation.

\- Your mother's POV-

' I hope [y/n] is hungry, I think i made too much.' you mother had thought. "The food is ready Shawn, can you get the kids?" Your mother said while getting plates and silverware. 'Where is that extra kids plate. Guess Levi is going to use a regular one.' She was thinking while your father walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure but..." Your father had stepped into the kitchen. " What are we going to do about Levi, you say he has no parents and where would we send him, Before he went to wash his hands, I asked him and he said he didn't have a home no more."

'This subject had to come at some point' she said to herself.

" I don't know, we could take him to the adoption center, i hear they have child services and more, they could find him a place to live." Your mother said thinking of what to do.

"Maybe that's the right choice, but [y/n] has grown close to him in the last few hours, right?" Your father sounded unsure and confused.

"Alright well, I'll call in tomorrow for a day off to take him, you should too just in case." Your mother started to sound a bit sad, questioning her suggestion.

"Yeah your right, it is be- wait, do you hear that?" Your father had stopped talking to listen. Both of them could hear you talking, a little too loud. They tip-toed towards the bathroom.

'That girl is really loud, but at least she isn't talking to herself.' Your mother felt relief.

"... Really" They heard Levi say.

"It would be fun if you were in our family Levi.. I would love it if you were my brother or something." Your voice was just loud enough to reach their ears, before they had walked back towards the kitchen.

'She really has grown close to him.' She had an idea.

Both of your parents had the same idea.

"So, does that make it final, are we keeping him?" Your father asked with certainty in his voice.

"I guess so, Levi is now part of our little family. He is now a [l/n]." Your mother had said setting the table.

'This little addition could be a good thing.' she was now sattisfied.

\- Your POV -

You started down the hallway, with Levi right beside you. He was holding your hand this time. You felt how sweaty his palms got. 'Maybe he is hungry, that is why they are wet.' You just came up with a excuse out of nowhere. You overheard your mother speaking.

"I guess so, Levi is now part of our little family. He is now a [l/n]." You were so overexcited that you were speechless.

"Really, is that true?"

'Wait that wasn't me, was that...' you trailed off as you looked at Levi who was looking towards your mother with a slight smile on his face. He was the one who had asked.

Your mother and father walked towards you both. "Yep that's right, Levi welcome to the family." Your father said picking Levi up. Levi had hugged him as soon as they were face to face.

Your mother picked you up. " Mommy, does this mean Levi is my bother now? " You were bouncing in her arms as she walked towards the table.

She sit you down in your seat, in front of your food. "Yes honey, Levi is your new brother. Now eat your food." When you had permision to eat, you had finished your meal and had gotten seconds before you could realize it. Levi was still on his first plate. He wasn't eating.

"What's wrong Levi, Does it taste bad?" you ask trying to get him to eat.

"No, it is just ... haven't eaten like this in a long time, I haven't had a family i a long time." He Seemed to have started crying, but not of sadness, these were tears of joy.

You didn't understand why he was crying, but all you knew was you didn't like it. You thought it was your fault, so you stopped eating and cryed too.

"[y/n] what is wrong, why are you crying?" Your mother was trying to comfort you.

"I-I made L-Levi cry. I-I'm S-sorry L-Levi." You started to wipe our tears. You didn't notice Levi Got up from his seat, no one did. He put his hand on your back.

"It is OK [y/n], you din't make me cry, these are tears of happiness. I am happy I am part of your family now. So don't cry." Levi tried his best to calm you.

" Really... you mean it." You asked not sure if what his said was the truth. Levi nodded wiping away his and your tears.

"Alright you two, inishing eating, it is almost time to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Your father said pointing to both of you with his fork.

{Later that night}

"Hey mommy," you were putting your pajamas on. "what is Levi going to wear to sleep?" Levi was in the other room waiting for you to finish getting dressed in the bedroom.

"Well," Your mother began. " I was thinking we could let him use one of your bigger ones. Can you find one." Your mother was searching for some already but she couldn't find them.

"Silly mommy, they are right in here. Here is a blue one." You pulled a blue onesie from the drawer. It was way too big for you but Levi fitted it just fine.

Your mom had told you to stand outside the room while Levi was getting dressed. 'I wonder where he is going to sleep tonight?' you asked yourself. And if right on cue your dad comes in. " [y/n] I cam't find the blowup mattress, is it ok if Levi sleeps in the bed with you.

"Of course, I don't mind." You were happy you get to sleep with Levi. " I will try my best not to lay on him. I promise."

With that your dad walked back to his room, and your mother opened the door to your room.

"Alright [y/n] it is time to go to bed, i overheard you will be sleeping with Levi, be careful." She then walked away, leaving you and Levi in your room.

"OK Levi we have to turn out the lights and go to bed. You ready." you were already flicking the light switch and motioning Levi to lay down.

"[y/n] are you sure it is OK if I lay with you? It might feel weird." He tried his best to convince you to let him sleep on the floor.

" Yes Levi I Am sure, now do you want to sleep near the edge or towards the window?" Your bed was up against a window, it was a big window, that the window ledge would sit on your bed.

Levi gave up on arguing and said he wanted to lay closer to the window. You scooted over some so he could climb over. You two were finally situated.

You yawned. "Goodnight Levi. See you tomorrow." You closed your eyelids halfway.

"Goodnight [y/n]" Levi watched you doze off before he went to sleep himself.

That night, you felt extra warmth while you slept. You liked it.


	3. Days Off

Levi 's POV

{About an hour after going to sleep }

Levi could feel you move as you got out of the bed, you had climbed over him and left the covers undone. Because of this Levi opened his drowsy eyes to see you in the doorway. "[Y/n] what are you do-" His half sleep form was interrupted when you turned around. Your eyes were all the way closed and you moved with a sway.

"Sshh ..." You said half sleep. ".. you don't want to wake the sleeping willows, do you ?" You had said in a calm way. Levi was concerned, but He was more tired, so he just went back to sleep. You walked out the room. Shutting the door.

It was the middle of the night, and Levi woke up to a draft. 'I wonder why it is so cold ' He thought as he opened his eyes. He noticed you weren't behind him like how you were when he went to sleep.

He searched around the room for you. He got up from the bed and walked into the living room. He found you lying on the couch, sleep. 'She must have gotten up and lied down in here. I don't blame her, it is cold in there. ' He tried to make sense of you leaving the bedroom, but soon gave up and headed back towards the room. He got an extra blanket and rested it on you. You shifted to get more comfortable with the sheet. Levi went back to the bed and laid down himself. 'I will just go back to sleep and see her in the morning. '

Later in the night, or now early in the morning.

Levi felt something in his hair. The bright sun shone through the window into Levi 's face. (He flipped over towards the window in the night.) He flipped back over, away from the window, only to feel more of the thing in his hair. He was fully awake now and so he lifted his hand and rubbed the stuff. 'What is this ? Why is it sticky? Gross. ' Levi noticed you were back in the bed, with something on your face. 'What is that on [y /n]'s face, it looks like ... dried blood. Oh no [y /n] is hurt, I should get some help! ' Levi tried to get up, but he realized your hand was on his head and if he moved you would shift or wake up. He didn't want that. 'What do I do ? If she moves she could get hurt more. What if her parents think I did it ? I could be kicked out, that would be awful. I have to d-' He stopped thinking when he heard movement in the other room. He was as stiff as a brick when he heard your parents talking.

He could barely hear them. "Good morning, Christina. " Your father said.

"Good morning Shawn, is it my turn to check ?" Your mother had said, very sleepy.

"It is alright I will get it, you go back to sleep. I'll get the day started. " Your father then got out of the bed and opened their bedroom door.

Levi had flipped back over, so that if your father was to look in, he wouldn't see Levi squinted his eyes, very hard.

Sad enough, your dad did open the door. "Good morning [y /n]. Did you get enough sleep?"

Levi could hear you say a low 'yes sir ', he then felt you being lifted up.

"Looks like you got into the eggs and... the velvet cake. What are we to do with you. " Your father didn't really sound mad, just surprised. "We put that cake in very tight ceramic wrapping, and it was on the top shelf."

Levi tried his best not to be too nervous and move. But it didn't work. Your dad noticed Levi was squinting really hard, breathing faster and slowly moving his body.

"Levi, are you ready to get up? Or do you still want to sleep?" Your father asked holding your sleeping form.

Levi gave up on trying and he sat up. "I'm ready to get up." He said, his head down in shame.

"Alright come on, you can help me clean [y /n]." Your father put out his hand and guided Levi towards the hallway. He then poked your cheek.

"Hey, [y/n] are you awake enough for a bath or do you want the sink?" He asked hoping to get the answer. Successfully you were able to say sink. and soon all of you were in the kitchen.

Your father had told Levi to turn around while He undressed you. You were soon set into the sink and Levi has turned around, but sitting on the floor.

"Why do you wash [y/n] in the sink? Why don't you use the bathtub?" Levi had asked while your father was putting soap onto your body.

"Well, when [y/n] is half sleep like this, it is easier to wash her. If she was fully awake I would put her in the bath, where she could stand and move. I'm just glad she can still fit in the sink." Your father said now drying you off.

Levi had turned back around as he set you on the counter on the other side if the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around you. Levi was then picked up by your father and set on the counter next to the sink.

"Levi, let me wash the egg yolk out of your hair. I'm sorry [y/n] had to get you sticky too." Your father said while grabbing some shampoo.

"Why did she have it in the first place?" Levi had asked while closing his eyes, trying not to get soap into them.

"Well, ever since [y/n] had started crawling, she would sleep walk. I think she started to sleep walk before she could actually walk. " Your father attempted to put humor into the conversation. "But, we just let her walk around. She usually goes into the fridge and grabs something, so we started pushing things farther back and wrapping them. It didn't work much as [y/n] has gotten to the red velvet cake."

Levi was relieved that it was cake on her lip instead of dried blood. "Why don't you block the kitchen with those baby stopper things? She can't get past those, can she?"

"We tried that but she would throw a tantrum while she was asleep. I and Christina would wake up to things breaking and shattering. That's why we just let her roam." Levi's hair was now being dried and He was set back onto the ground. His pajamas were slightly wet.

Your dad picked you back up and headed towards your room. You were still wrapped in the towel when your dad opened your closet door, he grabbed the first pair of clothes he could find.

Levi once again turned around as you were being dressed. "Hey Levi, we don't have any boy clothes, but we can go shopping. Would you rather wear pajamas or try to wear the least girly outfit we can find?" Your father said already looking for something he could wear.

Levi didn't want to wear his pajamas out in public, so he went with the chance to wear your outfits.

Your dad pulled out blue shorts, with a small flower that is barely noticeable, and a gray shirt that read 'dad's favorite' on the front. Levi fitted into the well.

You were put on the couch to sleep some more as Levi had gone and eaten some cereal. 'I wonder what kind of breakfast cereal they have.' He thought as your father pulled out all the cereal they had.

"Alright Levi, you get something to eat and I will go get dressed and wake up Christina. Okay?" Your father was already walking towards his bedroom door when Levi had agreed.

Levi had made a bowl of frosted flakes and sat at the table. He started to eat as he heard you slowly wake up and walk over.

"Good morning [y/n]," Levi said as you stood beside him, with half-lidded eyes.

"Good morning, ...*yawn* ...Levi" You were making yourself a bowl of fruit loops as you greeted Levi.

You sat on the chair right next to Levi, slowly eating your cereal. Levi watched you the whole time.

'She must be a very tired person in the morning. Her half sleep form is so-' Levi lost his train of thought as your mother popped out from around the corner, fully dressed and awake. She wore a simple pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Good Morning [y/n], You better wake up we have a big day today." Your mother said with a cheery voice. "And Levi, are you ready for a day of fun? I and Shawn have taken a day off and we are going to spend the whole day getting to know each other. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am expecting to have lots of fun." Levi had said staring at his now empty bowl. "What do you have planned today?"

Your mother was toasting two pieces of bread and butter out of the fridge. "Well, first we are going shopping. Shawn said you need some clothes. Then we are going to city hall, to try to register you into our family. And after, " She had started to whisper. "We might just go to the park. Don't tell [y/n] okay. It is going to be a surprise." She winked at Levi and buttered both pieces of toast.

Your POV

Your father walked into the kitchen buttoning up his shirt. He wore a red buttoned shirt and tan shorts. "Good morning, sweetheart. Is [y/n] awake yet? We need to start going before it gets too hot." He said while kissing your mother on the cheeks and grabbing a slice of buttered toast.

"Daddy I'm awake. Are we taking your car?" You were now fully awake. You spoke with cheer in your voice, as you were not able to have both of your parents on an outing often.

Your mother told you to finish your bowl of cereal. "Well, we are going to take my van, not daddy's car. Okay" She had told you while slipping her shoes on.

You nodded to her statement and set your bowl into the sink. Levi already had his shoes on. You walked over to your dad who was on the couch, holding your socks and shoes.

Once you were done, you went with your mom to make sure the back door was locked and the lights were off. You then headed to the van. It was a Chevy outlander van. Levi was strapped into a regular seat belt.

"Hey mommy, how come Levi has to sit with just a seat belt?" You asked while your mom buckled you into your car seat.

"It's because we haven't bought a car seat for him yet. We will, though, so don't worry." She shut the door afterward. She got into the front seat and started the car.

{Later at the store}

"Mommy do you think this is enough? " You were sitting in the seat of the shopping cart. Your mother and father had gotten several clothes for Levi, ranging from summer to winter.

"I think so, we might have enough for now." Your mother said, putting the last pair of pants into the cart. "I am glad that we had found enough matching clothes that had fitted him. Right Levi, Do you like what we got?" Levi was holding your dad's hand as they walked out from the boys fitting room.

"I like the new clothes you bought me." He said pointing towards the pile. "They all look really good on me, Better than the old ones. But I like this one the most, the one [y/n] picked out for me." He pulled a pink shirt and blue jeans. The shirt read ' I love my awesome sister' with a big heart in the center.

"Levi, I think that is a girl's shirt. Are you sure you want that? [y/n] picked it up because she wanted to wear it, but it is too big for her." Your father was trying his best to persuade Levi to change his opinion.

You looked at Levi to see he was looking at the shirt with confusion. 'I wanted to wear that, but if Levi wears it then he might look like a girl. I should just put it back.' You made up your mind. You weren't going to embarrass Levi. "Mommy we can put that one bac-"

"I like it Because she picked it." Levi interrupted you. "I love my sister just like it says and I fit it well. If [y/n] picked it I will wear it." He showed much confidence as he held up the shirt.

Your parents were speechless. "Alright well, Let's start to the cash register." Your mother was trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yes, let's go." Your father agreed.

"Wait," Levi set the outfit back in the cart and ran off. He came back with a yellow, string-strap, dress like the shirt, That had pink flowers knitted on the bottom of it. "Since [y/n] picked something for me, I picked something for her." He held up the shirt to you.

You were overjoyed, you loved it. "Thank you, Levi!" You were bouncing up and down while you gripped the shirt. You had the biggest smile on your face and Levi liked it.

You finally went through the cash register and purchased everything. Then you were back in the moving car.

{Pulling up into the parking lot of city hall}

You sat across from Levi, who was looking out the window. 'I wonder if Levi really meant that. Does he really like the girl shirt I picked up?' Even though you wanted answers, you kept quiet until after the meeting at city hall.

After the meeting, to your surprise, your parents drove to the park. "Wow, I didn't know we were going to the park!" You were already taking off your seat belt before your mother could open the door.

Your dad was helping Levi out of the van. You ran as fast as you could through the gate to the park and jumped onto the swings first. Levi followed you towards the swings while your parents had sat on a bench next to the park sidewalk.

Levi's POV

'She can run pretty fast, I'm glad she finally stopped' Levi thought as he followed you to the swings. He sat on the swing the same way you did, by climbing on it with trouble because it was so high.

You had started to swing. As Levi had just sat there. "Come on Levi, you have to move your legs and swing with me. It is fun."

'She is very excited about this. I wonder what else there is to do.' Levi started to rock at this and watched you as you did as well.

After you had left to go on the slide Levi made his way to the sand pit. 'Maybe I can have fun with just sand.' He stood there for a while moving the sand with his feet. 'Nope, still boring.'

"hey, you won't get nothing like that." Levi had heard a girl's voice in front of him. He looked up to see a blue dress. He then saw a girl with orange like hair. "What are you making, My name is Petra. What is yours?" The girl smiled at Levi and made her way closer to Levi. She sat down in the sand and drew a sun in the sand. "See you can draw stuff."

'Who is this girl and why is she talking to me?' He looked at the girl before joining her. "My name is Levi." 'I wonder where [y/n] is.' He thought while he started to draw things in the sand too. Petra slowly got closer to Levi, soon she was shoulder to shoulder with Levi.

'I wish she would back up' Levi was getting a little annoyed by the girl's presence.

Your POV

You got off the swing and headed up to the slide. You were about to go down the red tube like a slide. You could see Levi from the top off the slide. "Hey Levi can you see me?! I am about to go down! Watch me!" You were about to slide down until something touched your shoulder.

"Umm.. excuse me? Can you move I want to slide first" You heard a girl's soft voice behind you. You turned around to see a girl around your age with orange hair and a blue dress. She looked at you with a pleading look. Her look then changed to a demanding smile.

"I said can you move, I am going first." She pushed you out of the way and made her way down the slide. 'I wonder who that was? I'll just wait until she comes back to ask her.

As you waited, you noticed that Levi was in the sandpit playing with that same girl. 'She is really close to Levi, I wonder what they are talking about?' You had finally gone down the slide and walked over towards the two. Their back was turned towards you

"hey, Levi, Wha-" You froze when you could hear their conversation.

"Do you want to marry me, Levi?" You could feel the tears forming as the girl spoke. "I like you a lot, Levi. Even though we just met, I think we are in love."

You could see the girl holding Levi's arms in her hands. You couldn't take it anymore, the tears were already falling down. "I hate you! You piece of trash! I hate you, And Levi too! Waah!" You ran off crying as Levi and the girl had turned around to see you were behind them. Levi was most shocked.

-Levi's POV-

{Before you walked up}

Levi was really getting bored especially with this girl next him. 'What is she talking about, this time, she is way too talkative. She has been talking forever.'

"Levi are you in love?" Petra had asked Levi while grabbing his arm. 'What? What is she talking about? Why is she holding me?' Levi was trying to let her grip go but it was tight.

"What do you mean?" Levi was able to get out. He was trying to understand what he had gotten himself into.

"Well, I'm asking if you love me?" She looked into Levi's eyes as Levi tried to understand the sudden affection.

"No, I don't" Levi was starting to blush at this conversation.

He barely heard you walk up behind them. He heard you speak, though. 'Is that [y/n]? Maybe she can help me out of this.' He tried to look back at you but a certain questioned froze him.

"Do you want to marry me, Levi?" Levi was stuck in his spot. He had not heard you for a while. 'I hope [y/n] walked away, this would not be a good situation if she saw. I hope so.' He tried not to make this situation any more strange by not talking.

He kept listening to Petra talk. "...I think we are in love." That last statement made the air feel thin. He then heard you yell. ". "I hate you! You piece of trash! I hate you, And Levi too! Waah!" Levi turned around to see you running away, He tried to get up and run to you but he was held down. He looked at his arm and found Petra smiling and laughing to herself.

"Thank god, I thought she would never leave. Now where were we?" She looked at Levi with seductive eyes. Luckily it didn't work, Levi slapped her hand, trying not to punch her in the face.

"How could I ever marry someone who made the one I truly love the most cry like that. You. Disgust. Me." The girls grip loosened. And with that Levi dashed up and ran the direction you went. Leaving a certain girl in the sand feeling sadness, and revenge for the person who stopped her from falling in love.

Levi had looked for you for a long time. Your parents were still sitting on the bench but not minding because they couldn't see what just happened and Levi never went to them for help. They had seen where you hid but they had thought you and him were playing hide and seek or something.

Your POV

' Why would Levi do that, marrying a girl he just met? That would mean he would leave me and join her family.' You had hidden inside the middle of tube slide, where no one would hopefully hear you cry. You had started to think maybe it is for the best. ' Maybe he loved her and they would be a great family together. Levi will be happier if he had a family of his own if she was his wife then I would just be interfering if I was still in his heart.' You had started to feel guilty as such thoughts entered your head. They only made you cry louder as you started to feel guilty for telling them those things. 'She might not like me anymore since I called her that. What about Levi? I told him I hate him, what if he hates me now?' You couldn't stop the tears, but you had started to speak aloud.

"What if Levi hates me a lot? What if he never talks to me again? I can't handle that." You trailed off into tears. You didn't realize but Levi had started to climb up the slide as he followed your crying. He could hear you clearly as he sat beside you.

"I will always talk to you." You didn't know he was sitting right beside you the whole time. "I will always be here for you, I can't hate you, alright."

He wiped your tears and pulled you into an embrace. It was a little crowded since both of you had sat horizontally in the round tube.

"Levi do you mean it? You don't hate me?" You had started to clear up the tears.

"No, I would never." Levi had patted your head as you wiped your eyes.

"Levi, are you going to marry her?" You had looked away but Levi was looking straight at you.

"No, I won't marry unless you say so. Okay." Levi was so understanding in your eyes. You only cried a little more and held him tight.

Levi's POV

'How can such a little thing make her cry.' Levi thought as he was looking around everywhere for you. He finally heard you crying from the slide. It was really loud because he was on the other side of the park. 'I wonder why her parents haven't noticed her crying?' He glanced over at your parents as he made his way towards the slide. They were still on the bench talking about things and laughing.

He finally made his way towards the slide only to hear your crying even louder and saying some words. 'Maybe I can get there faster if I climb up.' He made his way to you through the tube.

He could hear you talking to yourself. " ...What if he hates me?" He heard that loud and clear through all the crying. 'That is what she thinks, that is something so childish to cry over'. Seeing your face made Levi's stomach twist. 'That face is back, It hurts me as much as it hurts her. This is not good.' He was finally by your side. 'If she thinks I hate her I'll make it better.'

After talking to you, he finished wiping your tears and kissed you on the forehead. You were shocked by this sudden action.

"This is to show you that I do still love you, just like the shirt says." He smiled at your laughing self. 'At least she is laughing again.' Was all Levi could think before his thoughts were interrupted by your father's voice.

Your POV

"[Y/N], LEVI, IT IS TIME TO GO. COME ON." Levi loosened his grip as you sat up. At this sudden move both you and Levi go sliding down the slide.

You both ended up in the dirt at the bottom of the slide. "Whoa, are you alright Le-" You stopped when you saw a certain orange haired girl look at you and run in the other direction. Walking into a small brick house. 'Well, she is mad, but at least they aren't getting married. So I don't care what she thinks.' You smiled at the resolution.

Levi was facing the other direction so he didn't see her. But he pushed you off of him as your dad walked by.

"hey [y/n], seems like you two are having fun. Hey, your mom wants some ice cream, do you?" He picked you up as Levi dusted himself off.

"Yes daddy, I want [favorite ice cream]" You had climbed to your dad's back as he held Levi's hand. "What about you Levi? What kind do you want?" You looked at Levi.

Levi gripped your dad's hand tighter. You were now in the van. "I like Neapolitan," Levi said Buckling himself in.

Your mom was already in the passenger seat while your dad was seating you in. "Well, Levi My favorite ice cream is Neapolitan too. We can eat some on the way home." Your mother said turning around in her seat and smiling.

Levi POV

{later in the day}

It was sunset by now. You had already eaten your ice cream and fell asleep. ' She looks so peaceful while she sleeps.' Levi thought as he finished his ice cream and watched you doze off.

"Hey, Levi you still awake?" Your mother asked looking through the mirror in the front seat. "We are used to [y/n] going to sleep after a long car ride, but you seemed to stay awake." She turned around to look at Levi properly.

"Well, I am not tired. I have a question." Levi said breaking his glare stare from you. "Do you know why [y/n] sleep walks?"

Your parents were expecting this question to come up soon. "Well," your father began. "We think it is because she is still a child. She will just grow out of it."

'That can't be it.' Levi was unsatisfied with their suggestion. He thought he had the answer. "What if it is because she is still hungry."

It was silent, except for the tires on the road. "I mean she only gets up to eat right, and you feed her and wait a while before letting her go to sleep. Maybe she is still hungry afterward and that is the only way she can eat, through sleep."

Your parents understood what he was saying, but they both agreed it was only a child speaking. So they played along as if it was a game.

Your Mother was still turned around. "Levi, if you think that hunger is the reason then how do you think we should fix it?" She was eager to see what he was going to say.

Levi had a very serious face. "Well, I think that you should feed her, then let her sleep so that her hunger can wait until morning." Levi then looked back at you while he thought. 'But what if that had caused more problems.'

"Alright Levi, we will take your advice and try it out after dinner." Your father had said as he glanced through the viewing mirror then back at the road.

Soon enough you were in the drive-thru of your home. "Levi can you wake up [y/n] while I unlock the door and Shawn collects all those papers. He will be back to bring her in." Levi heard your mother say as she was already unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yes, ma'am." Was all Levi said before your dad walked out leaving you and Levi alone.

'I wonder how I should go about waking her?' Levi thought as he stood beside your car seat. He could hear you whispering very quietly. 'What is she saying? Maybe it is like last time.

He leaned in close to your mouth to hear better. "...Dance with the daffodils and you will end up lost. ..." Levi was shocked.

'Was this part of her sleepwalking? What do they mean? I have to ask her.' With that Levi shook you very violently, waking you up quick.

"L-Levi what are you doing? Are we home already?" You had said in a very low voice. You were still half sleep when Levi looked surprised.

"Do you remember what you said?" Levi tried to ask you, hoping for an answer.

All you did was look at him with a confused look. 'This must mean that she doesn't remember.

"What do you mean? Are you OK?" You asked fully awake and concerned.

"I guess not, Come on. We are home, let's go." Levi attempted to pull off a smile to reassure you.

Both of you jumped out of the car when your dad opened the door, with a handful of papers. "Come on you guys. This stack of sheets from city hall is heavy. Go inside." He had said with a sweaty smile.

You walked inside hand in hand with Levi. He didn't mind and neither did you, it had felt natural. Levi walked into the kitchen as you followed. Your mother was looking for pots. "Hey [y/n] we need you to take a bath before dinner tonight okay. It is an early night. " She winked at Levi. "You go first and Levi will go after. Don't get hurt okay." She said as she put water into the pot.

"But mommy, what about my hair? Are you going to wash it?" You said with a pleading voice, you really liked it when she would wash it.

"It is alright, tonight mommy is tired and she has to cook. You will be okay for tonight. Hurry." She said as you started your way to the bath. Levi had stayed behind to watch football with your dad on the couch.

{After dinner}

"Alright [y/n], you finish your hamburger casserole, then it is time for bed. You too Levi." Your dad had said as he put his finished dish into the sink.

"Yes daddy, I will." Levi heard you say as he got up from the table.

'I hope this will work. Those actions she does during her sleepwalk is just ... confusing. I hope I made the right Suggestion, I don't want to hurt her.' Levi had already set his dish in the sink and grabbed yours once you were all done.

'She is full and it is time to go to bed. Her parents said they would stay awake just in case.' He glanced at your happy form still at the table.

"Levi, I don't want to go to bed yet. I am still wide *yawn* awake" Obviously you were falling asleep. Your mother had made you eat late, so it was already your bedtime.

"Come [y/n], we have to go to sleep now. Or else we won't dream." Levi had made an excuse to make you go to bed. It worked.

You were already on your way to the bed when Levi had suggested that you should lay closer to the window. "Why do you want me close to the window, Levi. Do you want to sleep on the edge or maybe..." You dragged as you got into the bed. "You just think I will fall out." You had set your head on your pillow and got under the covers.

"Yes, that is the reason. Now let's go to sleep." Levi had said as he turned out the lights and jumped into the bed with you. "Goodnight [y/n]"

You were yawning every five seconds. "Goodnight Levi," You said as you closed your eyes and finally fell asleep.

Levi sat there thinking to himself. 'I really do love my sister.' Levi thought before going to sleep himself.


	4. Gravitational Pull

Chapter 4 - Gravitational Pull

~Levi's POV~

"Levi ... Levi wake up."

Levi could feel something tugging at his shirt. He recognized your voice.

He soon felt the extra weight on his body. "Levi, Get Up! We have to go, come on!" You yelled into his ear.

He winced at the sudden loudness, He opened his eyes.

'Why is she so loud? She seems to be clean. I wonder if it worked.' Levi questioned his theory as he asked you to get off him.

"But Levi, you can't sleep in. We are going over Miss Carol's house, Today. Are you going to get up if I move?" You gave a puppy dog face as he looked at you.

He blushed. 'Why she got to make that face? It makes me feel so ... Gullible.'

Levi leaned over, trying to escape your legs that were trapping him. "Fine, I'll get up."

You were very happy at this. You started bouncing up and down. Levi then pushed you off of him.

~Reader's POV~

"Levi, why'd ya do that?" You said as you lied on the floor, making a pouting face.

Levi got off the bed to help you stand. "Sorry, It was just that you were ... uh ..."

He walked out of the room. 'He didn't answer my question. hmph.' You thought as you stuck out your bottom lip and crossed your arms.

He walked back in later, sang he was going to get dressed. You stepped outside the room to see your dad rushing to get ready.

"[y/n] can you tell Levi to hurry, I don't know when I need to be there today." Your dad said as he put his shoes on.

Levi walked out of the room, he was wearing a plaid blue shirt with tan shorts. You were really amazed at how well Levi looked good in the outfit.

"WOW! Levi, you look good." You said with no filter. Levi was shocked at your comment.

"Really, I just got some random shirt and pants. I didn't think I looked good." Levi had said with much appreciation at your admiration.

Levi was sitting at the table eating a pop-tart. You had already eaten so you were just talking nonstop. Levi didn't mind.

Your dad stopped you from talking to Levi as he ate. "Come [y/n], we got to go. I just got a text saying I got to be there by 9:45." He picked you up and set you under his armpit like a football.

You didn't struggle with the way he was holding you because you knew he was rushing out the door.

~Levi's POV~

Your dad had set you in the car and rushed back inside.

"Levi, go to the car. I have to grab my name tag and paperwork. You can help [y/n] into the car seat." He ran to the back room.

Levi saw you waiting patiently in the car. 'I wonder why she is so calm, while her dad is stressing to be on time.' Levi thought as he hopped into the small tan car.

He buckled you in and watched you laugh as he put it together wrong.

"Haha, Levi you have to put this here." You pointed out his mistake.

'She is very used to this, running around in the morning and being buckled into a car seat. Unlike how I used to be.' He sat in his own seat as your dad jumped into the driver's seat.

"Alright, we are on our way to Miss Carol's house. You excited [y/n]?" He looked back at you through the mirror.

He started the car.

"Levi, we are going to have so much fun at Miss Carol's house. She has her own playground. She is very nice and she has two kids. They are my best friends, they could be yours too." You explained to him.

By the time you all arrived there, Levi was filled with information, Some not even related to the situation.

'This is a small house, But it has a big yard.' Levi thought as he looked at the small yellow house. He saw someone standing on the porch.

"Miss Carol!" You yelled as you were already unbuckled and running up to her. You hugged her very tightly.

The short white-haired lady soon gave your dad a hug as well. She motioned to Levi as he got out the car.

"And who is this young gentleman?" She said as she bent down to Levi's Level.

"This here is Levi, He's my new brother!" You said with much excitement.

Miss Carol was confused. Your dad leaned in towards the old woman's ear. He whispered into it and He backed away.

"Alright well, I have to go. [y/n] be good, And have fun!" He said as he got back in the car and drove away.

"That reckless man." The lady said under her breath as your dad barely hit the mailbox.

"Miss Carol, is Dot and Lily awake yet?" You said looking at the woman. She nodded and opened her screened door.

'Who is dot and lily? They must be the two kids she has. If she is this old, then her kids are like ... as old right?' Levi thought as he walked into the house.

The inside was nothing like how it would have seemed. It was really spaced out. You guided Levi to the couch. Miss Carol called for dot and Lily.

Levi was surprised when two kids around your age had turned around the corner. Levi had gotten up to greet them.

"Hi Levi, my name is Lily." The little girl with brownish red hair was first to speak up. She was very excited to meet him.

'She acts almost just like [y/n]. Nice and upbeat.' He thought as he hugged the girl who looked younger than the rest of you.

The boy with dirty blond hair was next. "Hello. It is nice to meet you. I'm the dot." He said as he shook Levi's hand.

Dot then turned to you. He whispered something into your ear. You laughed hard at what he said. He smiled as well.

'Something doesn't seem right. What's going on here? ' Levi was very suspicious about Dot already.

"He's so mean." Lily was standing beside Levi. She seemed ticked.

She walked back in the other room. 'What's wrong with her. '

"Levi, do you want to watch TV, Or do you want to play." You said smiling happily at him.

Dot smiled at you. Don't gave the suggestion for him. "We can watch TV, it is still early." With that, she grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him to the floor in front of the couch.

You lied down on your stomach as you watched the TV change channels. Dot had grabbed the remote to turn to an educational kid's channel.

~Your POV ~

You three sat there looking at the television.

Levi was on your right as dot was on your left. Dot had laid down similar to you, while Levi sat crisscrossed.

Dot was looking at you instead of the TV. When you would notice this, Dot would nervously ask you what was wrong.

"I was wondering why you weren't watching the TV. Is it boring?" You said with great concern.

Dot's cheeks grew a light pink. "I-it's nothing. I just saw this one already." He said looking back at the TV.

'He is bored then. Maybe we can just go play instead. But I haven't Seen this one yet.' You thought as you turned back to watch the episode.

After a while, you had fallen asleep on the floor. Dot had watched you fall asleep peacefully. Soon after he was sleeping too. He had gotten closer to you in that small time.

Levi sat there watching very boring people talk through puppets.

~Levi's Pov~

'This is so dumb.' Was all Levi thought as he lazily sat there? He didn't realize but Lily had walked into the room.

She sat on the other side of Levi. "Can't believe they fell asleep. The best part is on." She said, not having any excitement.

'She doesn't sound like herself.' Levi thought as he watched Lily pout. 'She seems to not be enjoying things.'

Lily had bent her legs to put her chin on them. She eyed Levi.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin bout?" She said.

Levi looked at her. "I was thinking about why you look so down." She straightened her legs and looked down.

"Well, I want to play with [y/n], but Dot keeps taking her from me." She looked as though she was ready to cry.

"He doesn't share! [y/n] is both of our friends, but he doesn't share! He so mean! When they are together, I'm left alone!" The tears started to fall.

He wasn't as prone to stop her from crying. But seeing tears fall from a girls face, just makes him uneasy. He wrapped his arm around the crying girl.

"Look, he probably just thinks that [y/n] wants to be happier, since your always smiling he doesn't need to make you happier. You can't just cry over such a little thing. Now that I'm here, we can play together." He said as he patted the younger girl's head.

"Really, do you mean it?" She looked at Levi, while drying her tears. "Are you really going to play with me?"

Levi put on his best smile. "Sure." With that, Lily laid in Levi's lap.

She fell asleep too.

"Levi?" Levi heard the old lady behind him. "If you want to watch something else you can."

Levi was able to push lily off of him, He hopped on the couch next to Miss Carol. "What can I watch?" He said as she flicked channels on the TV.

"You can watch a Disney movie. The kids are going to miss it, though." The woman laughed.

Levi liked the warm feeling she gave off. He got very comfortable being close to her quick. "Miss Carol? Why do you call them Dot and Lily?" Levi looked at the kind woman, who smiled at the sudden interest.

"That is a tale to remember. It all started when [y/n] first met them." She began.

Levi had gotten comfortable as she told the story. "[y/n] was never really good at names. When we told her their names were Isabel and Farlan, she had a breakdown ta-"

"Their names are Isabel and Farlan?" Levi interrupted. He was surprised by the realization. "Why did she change them?" Levi had many questions.

"Well, when we told her, she had a breakdown saying she couldn't remember those names, so she made easier names to remember. Dot and lily were the first to pop into her mind. I'm just glad she didn't change my name." She laughed once more.

Levi had sat there wondering. "Why does everyone call them the nicknames [y/n] gave them?" She eyed the confused boy.

" I guess it didn't really matter if we called them by that or their real names. But it was easier to say and they seemed to be used to it. Do you have a problem with that or something?" She asked.

"I just thought that their names seemed a bit childish. That's why I haven't called them anything. Is it alright if I call them by their actual names?" He really didn't want to use the nicknames given to the two.

Miss Carol nodded. Levi was very satisfied. "Alright I will call them Isabel and Farlan from now on." Levi said as he flicked the channels some more.

He found the little mermaid recorded on the TV. He turned it on, he wasn't very amused.

~Your POV~

A little after playing the movie, You all had woke up. First, it was Dot, He didn't want you to see him lying so close to you. Then it was Lily, you were last. You ended up sleeping the longest. You had gotten up and sat on the couch since you were the last one on the carpet. Everyone was watching the credits, listening to 'Under The Sea'.

Lily was sitting next to you, smiling very happily. "Hey [y/n], since the movie is over. Do you want to go play outside? I learned this new trick." She got up from the couch.

"Yeah, that sounds great lily! Let's go!" You hopped off the couch as well. Both of you ran out of the door. The grass was well cut, so you two rolled around on top of it.

After awhile, Lily offered to show you her new trick. "[y/n] watch this!" She yelled as she backed away from you.

You were about to follow her until she stopped you. She turned her back to you as she bent down.

You were confused as to what was happening. "Lily what are yo- ... WOW! That's so amazing!" You were stunned with amazement as Lily was flipped upside, sitting on her head.

"This is the trick! Isn't it cool!" She said as she kicked her feet. "Do you want to try?" She motioned her eyes for you to try.

She guided you on how to do it. Eventually, you saw the world upside down. Levi and Dot had walked up to you two not too long ago.

"[y/n] what are you doing?" Levi asked as he stood right in front of you.

"It's this thing lily knows how to do. She must have taught her how to do it." Dot had twisted his body so that he looked at you properly. His head was upside down.

'Silly Dot, Your hair is all up and stuff,' You laughed at how he looked. He flipped back over to his usual stance.

Lily had flipped back over, she ended up being very dizzy as she stood. She fell over from dizziness. "Come on [y/n], This part is fun too~!" She said sluggishly.

You tried your hardest to flip over the same way she did but you got stuck. You could move as you were afraid you were going to fall on your back.

"[y/n], you can't stay upside down like that." Levi said as he tried to help you. He tried pushing you from the back.

"No! Levi! Don't push me! I don't want to fall on my face!" You freaked out as he stopped pushing you and backed up.

"What do you want me to do [y/n]?" Dot said as he tried to calm you down.

'This is starting to hurt! Why did I do this again?' You thought as you started to cry.

"I'm going to go get mama." Lily said as she ran in the house.

You were crying as hard as you could. It really hurt.

"This hurts! I'm going to die!" You were obviously exaggerating, but the rocks were pressured on your head. That only made it hurt worse.

Soon, Miss Carol ran outside in a panic. She saw you crying upside down. She walked over to you. The boys informed the woman.

"She can't move. If she moves she would fall and hurt herself. " Levi said trying not to panic himself.

Dot was already panicking and going in circles. He stopped to talk to his mother. "Mom she is going to die. You have to save her." He had said in his most calm state at the moment.

Miss Carol leaned over to pick you up. "No! Don't push me! I could fa-" You stopped your tears and crying as you weren't being pushed.

Rather picked up. Miss Carol had lifted your upside down form and flipped you over. "Is that better [y/n]?" She smiled at you.

You had a huge headache. You hugged her and stuck your face into her shirt. You began to cry softly.

You had Cried yourself to sleep. The three were eating lunch as you slept.

Lily was the first to speak. "I guess [y/n] doesn't like being upside down then. "

For lunch, they were eating macaroni and hot dogs. Dot was pushing his macaroni around his plate. Lily had noticed.

"Why aren't you eating Dot?" She asked while drinking some juice.

Dot let go off his fork and rested his face in his hands. "I wasn't able to help [y/n] from crying."

"It wasn't Like she was really dying or anything. " Levi said attempting to comfort Dot.

Dot gave up on trying to find an excuse. "Yeah, I guess not." He said as he finished his plate of food.

~ Still Reader's POV~

You woke up not too long ago and decided to go eat. You walked into the dining room and sat next to Lily. Your food was already on the table.

"I'm so happy your alright [y/n]," Lily said as you started to eat. "Are you okay?" She said feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little bit." You lazily ate your food. "Hey after this can we go back outside, I feel like getting some sun." You said as you ate some more.

Levi looked at you. " [y/n] are you sure? You still seem a little asleep." He stated as you finished eating.

You sat there thinking of an idea why to go outside. "Well, I am still sleepy so I want to go outside and sleep on the slide." You said very confidently.

"But why would yo-" Levi had started but stopped when he saw both dot and lily looking at him. They looked at him as though they were saying 'don't ask.'

You all agreed. After throwing away all the trash, you told Miss Carol you were going back outside. All of you headed to the backyard.

"See Levi, I told you she had a playground!" You hollered as you pulled Levi's hand towards the small swings and slide.

"I see. Are you just going to lay on the slide, though?" He asked as you still held his hand.

You smiled. "Of course, the sun is really warm and I can sleep easily." You waited for Levi to let go of your hand so that you could go lie down.

You thought about why he was holding it for so long. He let go as Dot was walking up to you. Levi walked to the slides to swing with Lily.

"Hey ... uh ... [y/n]?" You heard Dot behind you. When you turned around you saw he was a little red.

"Dot! Has the heat gotten to you already?" You asked him, confused.

He didn't look at you in the eyes. He stuttered several times. "C-can I l-lay on t-the slide w-with you [y-y/n]?" He said as he was rotating his thumbs.

You didn't mind company. "Sure, why not. We can both fit after all. Come on, I'm going to beat you there." You ran towards the bright yellow slide.

It took a moment before Dot followed you. Soon he was at the top of the slide with you. You had slid down halfway and was waiting for Dot.

You watched as he struggled to lay next to you, but not directly in front of you. "I-it's a good thing this is wide enough." Dot said as he watched you get comfortable.

"Yeah~" You said as you dozed off back into your sleep. Dot watched you instead of going to sleep himself.

Levi and Lily were talking as they watched you and him.

~Levi's POV~

"You coming to swing with me, Levi?" Isabel said as she watches him walk over. Levi nodded as he sat on the swing.

"Hey is it alright if I call you Isabel?" Levi asked as he started to swing.

"Yeah I don't mind. It is my name after all." She said as she went higher and higher, Levi sits at the same Level. He watched closely as you had gotten on the slide.

"Hey whatcha lookin at, huh?" Isabel said as she slowed down some. Soon she was at Levi's level.

They both stopped swinging. "I'm watching [y/n] as she sleeps on the slide. Nothing much." He said looking towards Isabel. "Did you know Farlan likes [y/n]?"

The question stunned the girl. She was utterly confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand." She said as she looked back and forth at Levi and you two.

"Isn't it obvious? You said it yourself, he pays more attention to her than you." Levi said. Isabel looked down at the dirt beneath her.

"Is that why? Is that the reason he's been ignoring me? The reason why he wouldn't want to play with me when she's around?" Isabel started to cry.

"Don't worry. That isn't what was going on." Levi said as he patted her back. She stopped the tears.

Levi had gotten off the swing and stood in front of her. "When I had asked him, He told me that he didn't know he was treating you like that." Isabel looked at him. "He just wants to get closer to [y/n]. That's all."

"Really?" Isabelle asked she looked passed Levi to glance at the two of you on the slide. "Alright, I believe you. Does this mean he going to play with me more?" She asked as she got off the swing as well.

"Yes, I had asked him if he could play with you more," Levi smiled at her, she smiled back. "Hey, it looks like [y/n] woke back up. She must not have been as tired as she thought."

Isabel laughed. "Or we have been talking long enough for her to wake up." She giggled some more. "What do you think they are talking about? Something secretive?" She slowly walked towards the slides, very quietly.

Levi caught on quick, he was right behind her. Once they were under the slide, Isabel suggested that Levi should look over the slide to see them. Isabel couldn't reach or jump high enough to do it. Levi agreed.

He aimed himself under the edge, he jumped. Once he jumped he accidentally rubbed your back. He lifted himself up, he did expect to see you, but he didn't expect what happened next.

~Reader's POV~

You had woke up to feeling the breeze on your face, it was warm. You opened your eyes to see that Dot had gotten closer to your face. "How come you got closer, huh?" You asked. He jumped as he realized you were awake.

"I-I-I..." He was too embarrassed to speak. You laughed at this. "W-what so funny?" He asked red showing all across his face.

"Haha, it is just your face." You had calmed your laughter as he looked at you confused.

"My Face?" He asked, the red on his cheeks cooling down. "What's so funny about my face?"

"Well, your face was very red and it reminded me of an apple." You said as you watched him settle down. His face was back to normal.

You two laid on your backs as you were just looking at the clouds. From time to time, you would describe them, Dot just listened.

"And that one looks like a carrot." You pointed towards it. He agreed.

You flipped on your side and looked at Dot, he hesitated to flip to his side.

"Hey Dot, you know that I like playing with you." You said as you had somewhat of a sad expression on your face.

"Me too [y/n]." He said.

"But, ..." You had paused for a moment.

Dot realized something was wrong. "But, ... What?" He asked.

"But, ... It is just that ... it seems we leave Lily and Levi out of it. Shouldn't they play with us more than this?" You looked into Dot's eyes.

He was dumbstruck. "I ... I was thinking that too." Was all he said.

"Is it alright if we play with them some more?" You asked hoping he would agree.

"Sure, but I like it when we do these things alone." He said a little too strict. You were shocked by the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I like it too, but I can't have fun if my friends aren't having fun with me? Do you understand mee~EAHH!" You jumped when you felt something move on your back. Dot sat up at your sudden moves, you had turned around to see if it was a bug on your back.

You didn't see anything so you leaned over the side of the looked down to see Levi. You didn't have time to react quick enough to him pulling himself up.

You were headbutted real hard by Levi.

He fell on the ground landing on his back. You had fallen forward, falling off the side of the slide. Dot saw this and caught you only a few feet from the ground, maybe three or four.

Levi landed on a couple of rocks, so he couldn't move from the pain. You had started to cry, the headbutt had hurt your head worse than before. Dot was trying his best to keep you from falling, the ground was a few feet away. If he let go you would go headfirst into dirt and rocks.

Lily was stunned by what was going on. Once it hit her she ran as fast as she could inside the house.

Levi could feel the pain get stronger as he tried to move to help you, His tears were starting to appear. Levi couldn't do anything to stop your crying, and he just couldn't take the intense pain anymore.

Dot was trying his best to hold onto you, but his grip was loosening. "[y/n], I can't hold on! My hands are slipping!" He yelled to you.

"DOT! PLEASE DON"T LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT FROM FALLING!" You yelled back at him. "MY HEAD HURTS! AND I CAN"T SEE ANYMORE!" Your tears were clouding your eyes.

Dot couldn't grip onto your ankles much longer, your weight was starting to pull him off the slide as well. He had started to cry too.

Miss Carol ran towards the backyard, Lily following close behind. " DOT!" The lady hollered. "DON'T LET GO, I'M COMING!" She was a yard or two away from the three crying children.

When she was up close, she attempted to grab for you, she had hesitated to pick you up. You couldn't see at all, you couldn't close your eyes as gravity was pulling the top of your eyelids up towards the ground. The crying and tears had made you headache worse.

You could see a blurry figure in front of you, it was Miss Carol. She had her arms out ready to grab you but she stopped.

She was trying to find a way of getting you, without letting Dot fall as well, he was already pretty much hanging off the edge. She was too weak to catch both of you. She came up with an idea.

"Dot, let go of [y/n]!" She demanded. You, Levi and especially Dot were confused. "Dot, let her go now!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! MISS CAROL, NOO!" You hollered, you could feel Dot releasing more and more of his grip. "DOT, DON'T LET GO! DOT!"

He couldn't decide whether to listen to you or his mother. He made his decision. He let you go.

You had stopped crying, as you were stunned that he actually let you go. You were preparing for impact, You had shut your eyes tight. You were ready to hit the hard ground.

It never came, instead, you were lifted up and felt something under your stomach. You opened your eyes to notice that you were on Miss Carol's shoulder. She had grabbed Dot right as he let go of the slide. His grip on the slide was also loosened when he let you go.

"What am I going to do with you guys, it seems you all can't stay out of trouble nowadays." Miss Carol said as she walked back towards the house.

Lily had helped Levi back on his feet, his back still hurt. They both made their way into the house. Miss Carol had set you and Dot on the bed, as she went to go get some things. As Lily went to go sit on the couch, Levi had gone in the room.

He could see the deep finger marks on your ankles, he could also see the scratch marks from Dot's fingernails. Miss Carol had walked back in the room holding two bags of ice and bandages. She gave you and Levi Bags of ice for your heads, as she gave Dot some lotion for the small blisters on his hands. She wrapped your ankles with the bandages, it didn't hurt much, though.

The gigantic headache you had was calming down, but Miss Carol still told you to lie down. Dot suggested lying down with you. Levi had refused to sleep and went into the living room with Lily.

~Levi's POV~

He sat next to Isabel, who was staring at a blank TV. "Levi, do you think this is our fault?" She said as she glanced at Levi for an answer.

He felt as though it was more his fault than hers. He could feel the guilt consuming him whole, but he just blew it off. "No, it was just a coincidence that could have been prevented. Don't worry, What happens, happens." He said.

Isabel took his words and felt better, whenever Levi talked to her she felt that what he said always made her feel better. Even though Levi said that, He couldn't take his own advice. He felt the pain he caused you, he could still hear your cries echoing loud in his ear.

He could still feel the terribly warm tears fall off your face onto his cheeks, he hated the feeling of the way it trickled down the side of his face as he couldn't do anything to stop it.

~Reader's POV~

Shortly after seeing you go to sleep, you didn't know it but Dot had kissed your forehead. He gently placed the ice pack back on your head and fell asleep next to you, your hands in his. He liked laying next to you like this.

After a few hours of sleep, you had realized that it was getting late. You opened your eyes to not see Dot still laying next to you. You got up and went to the bathroom, Then you went to see where everyone was. You saw the kids at the table, and Miss Carol was sitting on the couch. As you sat at the table, Miss Carol had gotten you a plate of food. She had ordered pizza and they had saved you a couple of pieces. You had joined in a lot later than expected.

Lily watched you eat. "Hey, does your head still hurt [y/n]?" She said as she looked at how slow you were eating. You were still sleepy, so you moved at a slow pace.

You shook your head, your head wasn't hurting no more. But you could now feel the pain of the scratches on your ankles. You bent down to pick at your bandages, they were a little itchy.

The boys were looking at everything besides you. Dot had gotten up out of the chair. You wondered why.

"I'm done eating, I'm going to bed." He said as he threw his plate away. You could still see the half eaten pizza on it. You watched as he walked down the hallway towards his and Lily's room.

He had set his hand on the doorknob. He turned to look directly at you, you could see the tears in his eyes forming. He whispered inaudible words. He walked into his room and shut the door. You had read his lips before he disappeared : 'I am sorry.' He had said.

You were going to follow him and attempt to ask why he said that, but before you could, you heard a knock at the door. Miss Carol had gone and Answered, it was both of your parents.

You could feel the warmth of your tears falling down your cheeks. You got down from your chair and ran towards your mother. She was surprised.

"Hey [y/n] ... why are you crying?" She asked as she picked you up. You couldn't say anything, all you could do was cry into her shoulder.

Miss Carol had filled them in. Your mother patted you on the back. "It is okay [y/n], don't cry." Your father said as he went to get Levi. "It is getting late, so we will get going." He grabbed a napkin and gotten a few pieces of pizzas for later.

You waved goodbye to Lily and asked to say goodbye to Dot. Miss Carol told you to just yell it, he would be able to hear through the walls.

"See you next time Dot, goodbye." You waited for him to say goodbye back but it was silent as you were carried out the door. You couldn't stop the tears after that. As you were sitting in the car, Levi didn't make any eye contact.

~Levi's POV~

He tried to not look at you at all, he didn't want you to see the pain in his eyes. Once you were sleep, He glanced over to your sleeping form. He thought about the whole day.

Your mother was driving, she looked at her husband and told him to talk to Levi. Your father turned around and asked Levi about his day. Levi didn't want to tell them about the things that would make them worry about you.

"I watched a movie." He said still looking at you. He broke contact and looked at your dad.

"Did you like meeting Dot and Lily?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"I had call them Farlan and Isabel instead. I think it suits them better. They said it was alright for me to call them by their real names." Levi had told him. Levi then started asking him questions.

"Did you know that Isabel is only 4?" Levi said hoping he wasn't the only on that knew. Luckily he wasn't.

"Yeah, Isabel is a year younger than you all. But when school starts you all will be the same age, sort of." Your mother jumped in the conversation. "Isabel is the first birthday of the year and we will register then so that all of you are in the same grade." She smiled at Levi.

"Hey Levi how much did you learn about them?" Your mother was still smiling as Levi thought. "Did you know that Farlan and Isabel aren't really siblings?" She wanted to see Levi's reaction, so she turned around at a red light.

Levi was surprised, this was news he hasn't heard yet. Levi shook his head and glanced at you. Your dad noticed this.

"Look [y/n], Farlan, and Isabel doesn't know this yet, so we have to keep this a secret from them. Okay." Your father made sure He wasn't going to spill the secret before telling him more. "Alright, well the thing is, Farlan and Isabel are actually cousins. Miss Carols Actual kids, who were both in their twenties,They both were on their way to get stuff from the both died in a four-way car crash. Miss Carol has been taking care of them since they were babies, so they call her their mother."

Levi understood that was the reason that Miss Carol looked so old while they were so young. "But, what about the other parents. Were they not in the car with them?" He asked.

This was now getting into deep detail. Your mother spoke up. "Well, Miss Carol had a boy and a girl. Isabel father's girlfriend died while giving birth and Farlan's mother's boyfriend left her after the baby was born." Your mother sounded a little disappointed. "I was good friends with Farlan's mother."

"Did you learn anything, we might not know Levi?" Your father was trying to change the subject.

Levi had to think for a moment. "I learned that Farlan likes [y/n]. Did you know that?" He was wondering if that would have been the right topic to say.

Both your parents were stumped, they didn't know that. Your father was the most confused by this. "When did you learn that Levi?" Your father had strained his voice.

Levi had told the story from when he and Farlan were talking together.

~Flashback~

You wanted to go outside after watching the movie, the sun wasn't too hot and the wind was blowing. Levi liked the tranquil feeling of a day like this. While you and Lily ran outside to go play, Levi had sat on the porch.

As Dot came out the door, Levi had asked him a question. "Hey is it alright if I call you Farlan?" Dot had nodded as he walked over next to him.

"Hey Can I sit with you?" He asked Levi as he sat down. Levi was looking at the back of Farlan's head most of the time, He was looking at you and Levi was on the other side of him.

"Why do you do that?" Levi asked him as patted his shoulder. Farlan turned around and Levi could see the red in his cheeks. "Are you Okay, your face is red?"

Farlan had put his hands on his face to hide it. "I-it's n-nothing!" He said. He was able to calm down. "It is just ... I don't know, every time I look at [y/n], My face heats up and I can't control it." Farlan looked at Levi, He was looking at Dot as if he was an idiot.

"You don't know what that means?" Levi was trying to understand how he didn't know, Levi thought he would have already seen plenty movies.

Farlan looked at him ashamed. "No, I don't know what it is, I think I'm sick. Mom told it was nothing, but I'm not sure." Farlan looked at Levi for advice. "Do you know what it is?"

Levi looked to the sky. "Well, I thought you would have seen it, but while watching the fish movie, I think they called it 'love'." Levi looked back at Farlan. "Isn't there some 'love' in every movie?"

"I don't know how I haven't seen it yet, Love, But that sounds too extreme. I don't love [y/n]." Farlan's cheeks were getting red again.

"Well, I know I love her." Levi glanced at Farlan. "I have a shirt that proves it." Levi was starting to show off. Farlan was surprised.

"You have a shirt! That's so cool! How did you get it?" Farlan looked for answers to the amazing detail. He settled down. "Hey, If you love her, Then I can't love her right? Well, how about ..." Farlan was thinking of a different word to call it.

"Like," Levi said. "Like is just like love, but different. You like her."

Farlan was confused for a moment but was soon very happy that he was able to find a name for the way he felt for you. "That sounds great, I do like [y/n]. Just like how I like candy." Farlan smiled happily at Levi. He gave somewhat of a smile back.

They stood up, about to go where you were, but Levi brought up a request. "Farlan, I think you should hang out with your sister more. Okay?" Levi looked at Farlan with a serious gaze.

"Alright, I don't mind hanging out with her more than usual," Farlan said calmly, He didn't know why Levi brought up that topic.

They started walking towards you and Isabel, you two were giggling and being upside down. Farlan had stopped Levi.

Levi looked at him confused. "Don't they usually get married in movies if they're in love?" Farlan looked at Levi worried.

"Yeah I guess, But Me and [y/n] are brother and sister, that would be weird if we got married," Levi said trying to catch on to the meaning of his question.

"Well, since I like her, do you think I could marry her?" Farlan looked down in embarrassment. Levi put his hand on Farlan's shoulder.

"Sure, I don't mind If you Marry [y/n]. Just keep her happy." Levi patted Farlan's shoulder to reassure him. Farlan smiled happily.

They walked up in front of you. "[y/n] what are you doing?" Levi asked.

"It's this thing lily knows how to do. She must have taught her how to do it." Dot had twisted his body so that he looked at you properly.

~Time skip to after the first incident~

Lunch wasn't ready yet and they were watching Spongebob. Levi was sitting next to Farlan, Isabel was on the other side of Levi.

"Hey, Farlan I just realized something?" Levi said as he leaned over for just them two to hear.

"What is it?" Farlan asked.

"If someone likes someone else, don't they kiss to show it?" He asked bluntly. Of course, Farlan's cheeks blushed at this.

"W-what do y-you mean?" He asked trying to be quiet. Isabel was too into the show to care about what they were talking about.

Levi looked him into the eye. "You have to kiss her is what I mean, If you get married you have to kiss anyway." He said.

Farlan stopped being embarrassed and became determined. "Your right, A kiss will prove that I like her. I'll do it." He said as he looked at Levi with the same determined look.

Levi saw this. "So, How are you going to do it?" He wondered. His wonder drifted away as Farlan had a dumb expression on his face.

"I don't know, You think if I do it while she is sleeping it will be the same?" Farlan was looking a little worried.

Levi shrugged his shoulder's. "I guess you can. Why don't you go now?" Levi leaned back over to his regular position.

Farlan had gotten up off the couch. "I can go now and do it. I'll do it for sure." He said as he was looking at Levi. Levi gave him a thumbs up.

Farlan made his way for the room, when he was at the door, he hesitated.

"Come on you guys, go wash your hands! I made lunch!" Miss Carol yelled throughout the house.

While getting to the table, Farlan looked disappointed. Levi saw this when they sat at the table Levi gave him a 'what happened' look.

"I-I'll do it another time." He said under his breath but loud enough for Levi to hear.

~End of Flashback~

"And at dinner time, he told he was able to do it. So I'm proud of him." Levi finished his story, Leaving out few details.

The car was silent for a very long time. Your mother was the first to speak. "Soo ... Umm that's great he was able to do it, but are you sure [y/n] wants that?"

Levi looked at the two parents through the darkness. He could slightly hear your dad sniffling and whispering to himself: " My baby girl is leaving me faster than I thought." He was pretty sad.

"Well It looked like [y/n] liked him back, so it didn't matter. Did it?" Levi asked, confused if he did the right thing.

"I guess so, but you have to ask her and make sure first." Your mother said as she drove.

No one else spoke for the rest of the car ride. When you got home, your parents woke you up and told you to eat another slice of pizza and go to bed.

"Does that mean my idea worked?" Levi said as he watched you slowly walk into your room.

"Yep, This Morning she woke up with no food on her and she seemed less tired than usual. Your idea went off without a hitch." Your mother said as she locked all the doors in the house and turned off all the lights. "Well Levi, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She said as she sent Levi to bed and went to bed herself.

Levi laid in the bed next to you. He saw your already asleep form and watched you for a few moments before going to sleep himself.

He could feel the bandages through your clothing and the sheets. It made him feel guilty once again.

"I'm sorry [y/n]." He apologized as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamed of a way things could have gone differently.


	5. Playdate Pt1

**Reader's POV**

You were still asleep and dreaming about what happened yesterday. The sight of the last moment you saw Dot, the way his cheeks were pink and his eyes were red. You could think of nothing better all night.

"[y/n]. [y/n] wake up." Levi was nudging your lifeless body. "[y/n, you have to get up. We are going somewhere today." Levi said attempting to bribe you to get out of bed.

"Okay." You said sluggishly climbing off of the bed. You opened your eyes to see that Levi was already dressed and ready to go. You had gone to the bathroom and brushed your teeth before getting dressed.

As you walked down the hall back to your room, you saw your dad. "Goodmorning Sunshine." He greeted.

"Good Morning Daddy." You said as he picked you up and rested you on his hip. "What are we going to do today daddy?" You politely asked still a bit sleepy.

"I was planning on taking you all somewhere to eat, then let ya'll choose where to go next. But it seems you are too sleepy to go anywhere." He stated as you rested on his shoulder.

"I'm good-" You dozed off.

Your dad laughed at the fact that you were so cute. "If you say so. Alright, go get dressed now." He set you down and pushed you in the direction of your room.

You successfully got dressed and went in the living room. Levi was sitting on the couch waiting for you. "[y/n] are you still sleepy." He asked you.

"No, I am just moving really slow." You lied, you were really tired.

Your dad walked into the living room and checked the time, it was still pretty early. "Come on you guys, to the car. We are going to Miss Carol's house." He motioned both of you out the door.

 **Levi's POV**

You sat in the car while Levi assisted in buckling your seatbelt. You were so comfortable that you fell back asleep in your car seat. Your dad sat in the front seat and noticed this.

"My sleepyhead." He said as he started the car. "Hey Levi, you want to sit at Miss Carol's house for a while, you can eat breakfast there." He asked the boy in the backseat.

Levi answered him with a simple 'Yes sir' and looked at your sleeping form. He noticed how your face was so calm and so different than it was yesterday. He tried his best to forget the face you made, but it was burned into his memory.

He noticed that he promised to make sure you stay happy all the time, but all he did was make you cry more. He also made his first friend feel really bad. Dot was really frustrated with himself, Frustrated that he couldn't handle the pressure and started to cry.

What was Levi doing wrong?

"What's wrong Levi?" Your dad asked as he looked through the mirror. "Is there something wrong?" Your dad was really concerned.

"Do you know what I am doing that makes things so bad? "Levi confessed. He needed help from a wise man.

"Uhh ..." Your dad was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to understand the purpose of this question.

"Well, I keep letting [y/n] cry, and I promised to make sure she stays happy. And I made Farlan feel bad as well." Levi needed as much help as he could get.

Your dad gave the most inspirational speech he could do. "You're overthinking too many things, you are only one man, or I should say, one boy. I understand that you want to keep [y/n] happy, and we are trying to do that too. But, you can't change the way life is, it has its rainy days. But remember, after the rain comes the rainbow." Your dad sounded like such a hero.

Levi sat in silence to take in all of what your dad said. The last part of his sentence rang in Levi's head. "After the rain comes the rainbow". And that reminded Levi of how much you loved rainbows.

He remembered while riding towards Miss Carol's house one day, it rained a little and you saw a rainbow.

 _"Whoa, that's so cool!" You shouted._

 _It was a very clear and well-seen rainbow over a few trees. You imagined what it would feel like to touch a rainbow._

 _Levi couldn't see the rainbow because he was on the other side of the car. "What are you talking about?" He asked._

 _You pointed towards the rainbow, Levi had to scoot over a little to see it through your window._

 _"Isn't that pretty Levi?" You asked the confused boy._

 _"It is just a rainbow, what is so special about it." he said as he scooted back to his side of the car._

 _"A Rainbow, that's such an amazing name." You sat in awe while looking at the magnificent thing._

 _You noticed that it was disappearing. "Levi! Levi! What happened, the rainbow. It is gone." You sounded worried._

 _"[y/n] It fades, they do that. Maybe you'll get to see another one." Levi tried to cheer you up._

 _"Okay, I'll look for another one." You said as you stared out the window looking for more._

You all finally arrived at Miss Carol's house. Your dad said he was going to carry you to the house, so Levi had just got out of the car.

Your dad knocked on the door and waited for Miss Carol. The old woman opened the door and smiled cheerfully at Levi. "Isn't it nice to meet again Levi?" She greeted him.

Levi went up and hugged the lady. He doesn't know why, but it felt like the right thing. Plus she was really soft and smelled nice.

Levi and your dad walked into the house, your dad set you on the couch. Levi sat beside you.

"Hey~ Miss Carol?" Your dad somewhat was about to ask something.

She laughed. "Of course Shawn, I'll make some pancakes. Just save some for the kids." The woman answered his plea, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen

Farlan and Isabel were still sleeping, so Levi was left watching whatever was on TV with your dad and Miss Carol.

Once Miss Carol's breakfast pancakes were done, your dad was the first to grab a couple. Levi sat down next to your dad and questioned the food before him.

He wondered why your dad was so excited to eat just a few pancakes. Levi finally took a bite of Miss Carol's homemade breakfast meal. Levi was amazed by how well the pancakes tasted in his mouth.

It tasted like nothing he had ever eaten before. Miss Carol saw that Levi was eating just as much as your dad, so she made lots more. And she rationed their amounts.

Levi listened as your dad spoke to Miss Carol about how his job is going and what he planned on doing with us today. Levi heard something down the hall leading towards the kids room.

"Mommy, ..." Levi heard Isabel yawning as she walked up to him. "Are we eating pancakes?" She asked as she sat in the chair next to Levi.

"Yes, how many you want? Is two enough?" Miss Carol asked as she put Isabel's plate in front of her. She began eating. Even though Isabel was used to the taste of her mother's cooking, it still surprised her of how well it tasted.

After some time Levi heard movement in the living room , it was you getting off the leather couch.

Isabel jumped out of her sleepy mode and got off her chair to hug you tightly. "[y/n], I didn't think you came over too," Isabel said loudly.

You were wakened up by the sudden greeting. You were soon as happy as she was. Both of you were so excited to see each other that you two started jumping up and down.

This made the two older people laugh, as for Levi, it only made him feel as though he should have been the one to hug and make you so happy like Isabel did.

 **Reader's POV**

Truthfully, lily was holding back, you knew this. You knew she wanted to hug you tighter and comfort you more, especially after what happened yesterday.

You didn't mind though it was in her nature to comfort her friends, even though she is the youngest. You could imagine that she had comforted Dot all night.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I probably made you stay up all night." You apologized .

"What do you mean [y/n]?" She answered, you two still in an embrace.

You let go of her so you could see her face. "I mean you must have comforted Dot ever since I left yesterday." You said.

She looked confused. "Yesterday ..." She paused for a moment.

Everyone had gone back to doing what they were before, not paying attention to the girls chatting in the middle of the floor.

Lily's memory clicked like a light bulb in her head. "Oh, Yesterday. After you left, I went to go check on Dot and he was just sitting on his bed. Once I had finished eating and went back in there to go to sleep, he asked me if it was the right decision?"

"If what was the right Decision?" You were confused.

"That is what I asked him, but all he said was 'nevermind, I'll just see you tomorrow .' And he went to sleep," Lily told you all she knew.

You were still a little confused."But that doesn't make any sense, did you ask him about -"

"[y/n], Lily come eat, we are going out today. Once Dot eats his breakfast, we're out." Your dad interrupted your conversation.

After washing your hands you made your way to sit next to your dad at the table. "Really daddy, are we going to go somewhere today?Where are we going?" You asked overexcited.

He laughed. "Yes sweetheart, where do you feel like going today? I was planning on taking you all to a picnic."

Now your dad had all three of you excited. Lily couldn't believe it. "A Picnic, Really? I have never been on a picnic Before. Can mommy go with us?" Lily asked while pointing at Miss Carol.

Miss Carol walked over and patted lily on the head. "I can't Lily, I have to stay home and clean the house. Besides, You know Mommy doesn't like sitting in the park."

Lily seemed a little disappointed . "Oh yeah ... Well," She cheered herself back up. "We are going to have a fun time, and we can take a lot of pictures so you can pretend like you were there."

"Yeah, we can do that." You joined in. " Won't you like that Miss Carol?"

"Thank you, girls, I will like that very much." Miss Carol said as she walked back in the kitchen.

"So daddy, when are we leaving?" You asked as you finished eating your delicious pancakes.

Your dad was already eating his fourth plate. "Once Dot has gotten up and eaten, we can start going, okay?"

"Alright. Can I go wake him up?" You asked being impatient.

"Umm, ... Sure, go ahead." Your dad answered.

You got up from the table and made way towards the room. You opened the door to notice that Dot slept closer to the wall away from the door. He also was facing the wall.

You crept on him before waking him up. You looked at his sleeping form, it seemed a bit forced.

 **Levi's POV**

Levi had finished with his breakfast a long time ago, he just sat at the table because there was nothing else to do. He listened to the whole conversation about what was planned today, but he didn't take part in any conversating .

"Why did [ y/n ] have to go to wake up Dot?" Isabel asked confused.

"Well, if we want to have a picnic before it gets too hot we might as well start early." Your dad answered.

"Not that part," She commented. "I mean why did she have to go wake him up? He was already awake."

"Well, if he was already awake, why hasn't he come out to eat yet?" Your dad asked trying to understand.

Isabel lifted her shoulders. "I dunno." She answered. "He was awake when I woke up, I guess he just wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Alright, well maybe he will get up now that [y/n] went in there to get him." Miss Carol joined in the conversation. "Hey Levi, do you mind going in there with [y/n] and Dot, please tell them that I am making sandwiches for the picnic. I want you to ask them what kind they want. Thank you." Miss Carol was being as nice as ever.

Levi stood off his chair and started walking towards the kids room. He opened the door, but he didn't see anything in the room except a big lump in the bed sheets.

He very slowly poked the strange lump, when he did, it giggled.

" HeHe , that tickles, Stop it." It continued to laugh. Levi soon realized it was you.

 **Reader's POV**

{when you entered the kids room}

You crept on him before waking him up. You looked at his sleeping form, it seemed a bit forced.

"Dot, I'm going to tickle you." You said knowing he was fake sleeping. Your comment surely made him jump, you also knew he was very ticklish, especially when you tickle him.

You could tell he was trying his best to be prepared for your fingers, but you never moved, scaring him.

He shivered as he waited for you to start the torment.

You just laughed. "Why you shaking, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tickle you." With that, you tickled Dot's back non-stop.

He began to laugh uncontrollably . He couldn't hold back, instead, he pulled you in. You were soon on his bed, roles switched.

He was sitting on top of you, tickling your stomach. You laughed harder than he did.

Once he stopped, both of you breathed heavily, somehow both of you ended up under the covers.

"Dot ... Dot ... Are you ready to get up now?" You asked getting back on subject.

"Sure ... But ... Do .. Do you forgive me?" He answered with a question.

You were confused. "What do you mean?" You asked now catching your breath.

It was quiet for a moment. Dot finally spoke up. "About Yesterday, Did I make the wrong decision? I let you go and I bet you just hated me afterward. I'm sorry [y/n], Please I didn't know what to do and I-"

Dot was thrown off by your sudden embrace. You smiled. "I don't care about Yesterday, the past is in the past, at least I didn't get severely hurt."

Dot felt relieved. "So are we still ... " He didn't finish his sentence.

"Of course, we are, don't be silly." You said patting his back.

You two hugged in silence for a long time. You heard movement beyond the covers, but just suspected it was Dot's heavy breathing.

You could hear Dot whispering something in your ear. "Hey [ y/n ], I want you to know that I-"

He was interrupted by your laughter. You had felt something poking your back, you thought it was Dot's tickling again.

" HeHe , that tickles, Stop it." You easily kept laughing, the finger that was poking you moved around your back.

You laughing in Dot's ear made him feel ... weird. All he did was laugh with you. He didn't even question anything.

You felt the covers falling down your back, then you realized someone was pulling them off. You quickly let go of Dot and looked around the room. Dot hoped the hug would have lasted longer.

You didn't realize that you were on the edge of the bed, so when you looked around you slowly slid off the bed.

You felt yourself falling but you couldn't catch yourself. You grabbed Dot's shirt and pulled him down with you.

"[y/n], Miss Car- [Y/n]!" You could hear Levi as you fell backward.

You finally hit the ground, but the ground seemed softer than before. You could hear quiet moaning around you.

You realized you landed on Levi and Dot was lying on top of you , headfirst . You were one of the three saying 'ow' continuously .

Dot was getting heavy, And you bet Levi was holding both of you up. You pushed Dot off of you and got off of Levi.

Dot apologized to you and Levi. Levi had checked to see if you were okay. And you were just thinking about what just happened.

Then Levi remembered why he came in here. "Oh, [y/n], Miss Carol is making sandwiches for the picnic, she want's to know what kind you want." Levi said calmly.

"Can I get (insert a simple sandwich). Come on Dot let's go eat breakfast." You said as you three walked out of the bedroom. You all left the covers undone.

"What took you guys so long?" Lily asked as she looked over the back of her chair.

"Don't stand on the chair Lily." Miss Carol corrected her.

"Dot wouldn't get out of the bed." You answered as you sat back at the table.

"Hey Lily, hurry and go get dressed so we can go soon alright." Your dad said as he finally finished his seventh helping of pancakes, Miss Carol had to stop giving him pancakes at some point.

Lily got up from the table and walked towards the room, she soon came out with a red shirt, that seemed to match her hair color, that read "Can get away with anything" With two thumbs pointing towards her. She also wore tan shorts and tennis shoes.

After Dot was done eating, he got dressed as well. He stood out the room with a blank green shirt with dark blue shorts.

You admired how Dot and Lily could wake up without doing their hair, and still look good.

"Okay then, we are almost ready to go. All we need now is the sand wi -"

*RING* - *RING* - *RING*

Your Dad answered his phone. "Oh Hey, how's work going? ...Uh huh ... I could ... So you need paper and what? ... Alright ... No, I won't take long ... Oh really ... Alright, be there soon ... See you later bye ... Love ya." With that, he ended the call.

Everyone, except Miss Carol, was confused. "Daddy who was that?" You asked.

"That was a mommy, so we have to hurry. She wants us to stop by the store to buy paper and ... A new mop." Your dad was still confused about that part.

"Alright, well I finished the sandwiches. Dot and Lily, you two wanted peanut butter and jelly," She asked.

Both Lily and Dot answered with a 'yes ma'am'.

"And Levi wants a regular bologna and American cheese, right." Miss Carol asked pointing towards Levi.

Levi answered 'yes ma'am' as well.

"And last but not least, [y/n] you wanted (Sandwich)?"

You questioned the old lady. "How many?" You asked while squinting your eyes.

She laughed. "Two." She simply said.

"Really! That awesome, thank you, Miss Carol." You hugged her leg tightly.

Miss Carol started packing the sandwiches into Ziploc bags, then stacking them in a red cooler back. She also stored some sodas and juice pouches in the corners of the bag.

"We have everything now? Alright, we might as well start on our way." Your dad started pushing all three of you towards the door.

Miss Carol waved to the man, He waved back. "Thanks again Miss Carol for your help." He hollered before shutting the front doors.

Your dad had grabbed Dot and Lily's car seat out of Miss Carol's Yellow with a brown stripped station wagon.

He quickly buckled both Dot and Lily up and set them in the back seat alongside you. Levi sat in the front with your dad.

It wasn't long until you arrived at a store to buy the things. Once you guys were inside, your dad rushed to grab the items. You four trailed behind.

After finally finding them, your dad paid for them at the cash register. You were bored out of your mind.

"Hey, [ y/n ], Look!" Lily got your attention.

"What is it lily?" You asked.

She was pointing at the candy dispenser in the corner of the store. You two walked over there to see what kind of candy it was. There were all kinds.

Levi and Dot waited next to the cart for your dad to finish paying. They talked as they waited.

 **Levi's POV**

Levi was listening to Farlan talks about what had happened this morning. Levi understood that you were playing and just fell on him. So he didn't make Farlan worried.

"... So, that is what happened this morning. It seems that [y/n] isn't mad at me at all. Isn't that great." Farlan said.

Levi was glad he could talk to Farlan normally, He liked having a friend like him.

"What do you think they are doing over there?" Levi asked.

They both walked closer to you and Isabel. You were very excited to see such a beautiful ring inside one of the dispenser .

Levi saw how you were telling Isabel about the ring and how you would wear it every day and look at it and admire it.

Farlan listened as well, he wanted to get the ring for you, but sadly he didn't bring any money.

Your dad walked over with the mop and the and the paper. "Hey, what you guys looking at?" He asked. "Oh, Here you can have the leftover change."

He pulled out 4 quarters and handed each of you one. Isabel held the quarter as if it was a million dollars.

Levi just put it in his pocket, saying he was going to use it when it was needed, or something like that.

You had a sudden urge to eat candy, so you quickly stuck the coin inside the hole and twisted the knob to retrieve some ( insert candy).

Levi looked at Farlan while he stood there not moving. Levi walked up to him and asked him a question : "Farlan, what are you going to do with your quarter ?" Levi asked.

"I don't know yet. I think I want to get the ring for [ y/n], but I know that the thing is going to give me a ring she might not like. Then what?" Farlan was freaking out, quietly.

Levi patted him on the back. "Maybe she will like it because it is from you. Just try it if you want to." He sounded like a wise old man, like your dad.

"Come on you guys, we have to start going." Your dad said as he opened the door to let you and Isabel out the store.

Farlan had to act fast. He quickly put the coin into the hole and twisted it. A little cup with a lid rolled out and into his hands.

Farlan opened the cup and saw a ring, it was plastic , with a (favorite color) diamond on the top. He showed it to Levi.

Levi was surprised. "You know, that is exactly what [ y/n ] was so excited to see." He told Farlan. Farlan perked up, he was happy. He was so lucky that he was able to get the one that you actually wanted.

The two boys rushed out the door as your dad told them to hurry up. Once in the car, Farlan hid the cup in the pocket of the back of the passenger chair, until he was ready to give it to you.

Before the car even started Isabel was showing off the prize she got from the dispenser, it was a sticky hand. She continuously stuck it to the window of the car. She also let you and Dot play with it too.

Levi didn't really care, so he declined when Isabel asked if he wanted to play.

\- To Be Continued -


	6. Mom's Day at Work

Chapter 6 - Mom's day at work

 **Your Mother's POV**

You all finally arrived at your mother's job. She worked as a … … no one actually knows what her official job was, She was just working. Some days she would bring coffee to the workers who were at the business across the street from the daycare, where she also helps treat the kids. Other days she would clean the rooms at the hospitals after patients had gone home or … yeah. But most the time she would be an Errand lady for the same workers she gets coffee for.

At this time of day, she was the Errand lady, or she used to be.

Your mother ran out the door, anger clearly on her face. She wasn't looking at the car, but instead at the ground trying her best not to yell in front of all the children she knew were listening with the windows down.

Your dad knew what was coming, so he quickly rolled up all of the windows and got out the car. He asked Levi to jump in the back seat with the kids, but since there was no room due to the car seats, he sat in that little space between the backseat and the driver's seat. Your dad went to your mother's side, but it was too late. The workers were following your mother out the building.

It was 2 men in navy blue and black suits along with a women in a pants suit that was also black. They were yelling back at your mother for her to reconsider.

"Excuse me Miss, but you must come back!" One man yelled.

" Yes Miss We know you meant well, but you probably just didn't read -" The lady spoke.

"Of course, that is probably why! You just didn't read the rulebook!" The 2nd man interrupted.

As the three were agreeing that was the problem, your mother was making sure the windows were sealed, she was about to say something that wasn't 'child-proof'.

She couldn't take anymore. " I don't fucking care about your god damn rulebook! And I did read it! Rule 126: Doesn't allow fucking strays in the damn building!"

Your mother put her hand on the handle to the car. "If you knew how to fucking care, then you would have done the same damn thing! And just so you know, I am never returning to this shitty place unless you adjust those rules that I think are just straight down bullshit!"

With that, she hopped in the car and your dad drove away, leaving the workers dumbstruck.

The car was very quiet. No one dared to speak through the thick void of … awkwardness. Finally, you all were at the park. After being unbuckled, all the kids ran out the car and onto the playground.

Your dad was so easy to read. Your mother finally spoke up.

"Look, it wasn't really that serious, but I've been having to deal with their rules for too long and .. and .. the kids were just so lonely. It is … it'll make more sense if I tell you from the beginning.

Your Mother was already dressed and she was on her way out of the door. But before she grabbed her bagel and coffee, she glanced at you and Levi, then at Shawn who was sound asleep.

It was already 5:30 a.m. and she needed to be at her first job by 5:45. She hopped in her car and drove away from the house, moving quickly onto a quiet road.

There was never any rough traffic to get through around this early in the morning, so she got to the parking lot of the hospital in perfect time. She headed up the stairs to get to the floor, in which the room she needed to clean first was on. She would rarely take the elevator for she knew that someone else would have a more important reason to take the elevator, and she would only hold it up.

She finally was on the 5th floor, and on her way to room 432, which wasn't much farther. She stopped by the staffroom to get her clothes and supplies for cleaning.

"Goodmorning Mrs. [L/n]." said a coworker of your mom.

Your mother greeted back with a kind smile. She headed towards the room once more, except she was interrupted by a sweet old woman.

"Oh hello Ms. Gregory, I see your up and at 'em already. What makes you so chipper?" Your mother paid kindness to the elderly woman.

"It is so nice to see you again, Mrs. [L/n]. I just felt like walking through these quiet halls. But I still want to go outside and see the beautiful sunset. Without looking through my window." The woman laughed.

Your mother laughed along. "Don't worry Ms. Gregory, the doctors say you will be released by November."

"Yeah but by then it's too cold for me to stay out for so long." The old lady waved as she walked past your mother. "Don't let me hold you up anymore, See you next time."

The two parted ways. Your mother continued to room 432. Once there, she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Sadly there was no sound, like usual. Your mother walked inside the empty room, it smelled of a deceased being. This was the worst part of the job, where she had to clean a room that someone had died in.

It is different if the patient had just been released, but instead, she signed up for this one because the other list was packed and she didn't want to be crowded with other people's work schedules.

Your mother did her usual clean up the order and was done pretty soon. She finished all of the rooms she was assigned to, and also had a quick snack in between. At this moment it was around 11:15 a.m. and your mother was done with her first job, and she had to go to the daycare, which was her 2nd job. She quickly got undressed in her cleanup gear.

On her way down the stairs to the bottom floor, she made a detour. On the 3rd floor was the children's part of the hospital.

She stopped pass the viewing window, where doctors and nurses had put newborn children with birth defects. But there was one baby boy who was born 1 month ago and seemed to have no problem.

Your Mother watched as the Boy rubbed his eye and yawned. It was so cute to watch, but she felt bad because it would remind her of when she accidentally dropped you when you were younger.

You had been held in the hospital for a few days, but afterward, the doctors had told Your mother and father that you would always have problems with remembering things. They said that when you fell, you were lucky since you landed on your soft spot.

So far your memory had a few gaps, but you had trouble expressing your thoughts since your memory only came in bits and pieces. The only way you would be able to remember something is if you were told it every day, and it was burned into your mind, such as your name.

The boy started to cry as the doctors came and injected the little baby with fluids. Your mom left before she felt guilty, and she was going to be late for the daycare.

She continued on her way down the stairs. When she was finally on the bottom floor she waved goodbye to the nurse who always stands at the door.

Your mother bypassed her car and just walked down the block towards the daycare, she did this because it saved gas and she liked the nice walks.

Finally, she arrives at the daycare center and watches the kids in the playground. Your mother walked inside the building and saw kids running around everywhere.

"Kids! Kids! Calm down! Oh, Christina, you're finally here." Another old lady, by the name of Madam Jents, greeted your mother.

"Hello Madam Jents, it seems like you have your hands full." Your mother answered.

Madam smiled. "They always are." She laughed.

Your mother laughed as well. "So what do you have planned for me to do today?" She asked.

Madam thought for a moment. "You can help me with the decorations. You know school is coming up, so we are going to decorate the bulletin board." She led your mother down the hall.

"Wait, me and you? But what about the kids?" Your mother questioned.

"Lucky us, my kids came over and they are watching over the smaller kids." Madam reassured.

"Oh really. That's great. Is this the board?" Your mother pointed at the bulletin board.

Madam Jents nodded. "The supplies are in the room." She simply said.

Your mother walked into the small kid's room, she saw decorated pieces of paper sitting on a desk.

"Oh did the kids make them? They look very colorful." Your mother complimented.

Madam had grabbed a few from your mother's hands when she came back. "Alright, Let's get started."

After another hour or two of decorating the whole building, it was around 2:45 and your mother had to be on her way to her next job.

She waved bye to everyone crowding the hallway. There weren't as many kids as before since it was already time for most parents to get off work and make way to get their kids.

"See you later Madam Jents, Bye kids!" Your mother yelled as she walked out the door.

Everyone in the room waved back to your mom. "Bye!" The young kids yelled back to her.

Your mother rushed over to the coffee shop down the road. On her way back, she notices one of the workers from the building having trouble carrying a few boxes through the doors.

Your mother quickly aided her. "Do you need some help with that?" Your mother asked.

"Oh! Thank you. Thanks a lot." The woman answered.

Once she was helped, your mother traveled her way towards her first job: to get the coffee to the coffee drinkers.

She walked into the man's office. "Good Morning Mr. Walker." You said kindly.

He was too busy on his computer to respond properly, but all he did say was: "Just sit it on the desk." After that, your mother just left that room and didn't return for the rest of the day.

It was pretty much like that for the rest of the afternoon. She didn't mind much since she was used to it. She liked either being at the daycare or the hospital, but this job paid more since the others were only jobs in which she volunteered first.

It was now your mother's lunch break. She ate outside for she didn't feel like eating in the building's break room, it was always way too quiet in there, sometimes too quiet.

She listened to the wind and birds in the distance. She glanced across the street, she noticed something off.

It was at least 5:00 and all kids would usually be picked up by now. But there was still three more kids sitting on the bench.

There was an older boy, around 7 years old, who patted a younger boys head as he laid on his lap, the young boy looked about 4, it reminded her of Levi. There was also a girl, around 5, who couldn't find nothing interesting to do, so she just played with her hair.

Your mother was heartbroken as she looked at the three. Without a second thought, She rushed across the busy street to the other side and stood in front of the kids.

"Are you guys alright? Are you from the daycare?" She asked.

The older boy answered. "Yes, Ma'am." The girl stopped playing with her hair and looked at your mother with interest.

Your mother felt a little sympathetic. "Do you know your mother's phone number, I can call her."

The older boy told her the number and your mother called. After the call, your mother spoke to the kids once more

"Don't worry, Your mother said I could bring you into the building right there -" She pointed in the direction. "- She is going to take a while longer until she gets here. Come on."

The four of them walked back across the busy street and into the building. Your mother was cautious as she knew about the rules.

Your mother whispered. "Alright, we have to be very quiet, and we can't make a ruckus." She said.

The kids were confused by the word ruckus, but they stayed quiet. They sat on a bench and watched your mother do her job, which was running back and forth through the lobby.

Finally, the kids' mother arrived and she took them home. Your mother was satisfied.

After the kids left, your mother turned around and was confronted by the higher ups.

There was a man wearing a navy blue suit, he spoke first. "Excuse us, Mrs. (L/n). We have seen that you have brought in children into the building."

Your mother was getting tense, she knew what was going to happen. "Yes." She answered.

The lady in a black pantsuit that spoke next. "You know that we do not allow children inside the building."

Another man joined in. "Yes, and we don't allow them under any circumstances. Was there a specific reason you needed them in here."

Your mother thought that all three of them were being snobby stuck up jerks.

"Yes, there was a specific reason, indeed. " She taunted. "Kids should not be left outside, alone, without supervision, and this building has plenty of room for three more kids." Your mother argued.

The employees backed up as your mother barked at them. "And if there isn't enough space in this huge building then How about you make some1" Your mother was ticked at the moment.

She went over to the closest desk and grabbed the biggest stack of paper, walked outside and threw it in the garbage can. She walked back in.

Everybody in the room was surprised, as she walked towards the janitor and broke his wooden mop in half, then threw that at the workers.

"And if that wasn't enough space for you, then I'll leave too! I can bet that ya'll ain't never gonna find anyone, who has any sense in their mind, to work here following every single rule that has been enforced just for this one building." With that, your mother was out the door.

She walked and kept walking all the way until she got to the coffee shop. When she got there, she called your dad.

He answered the phone. "Hello, Shawn? Are you already out the house? .. You mind buying some paper? ... Also a mop? ... A mop. .. Please hurry... I think I might get fired... When you get here, we have to hurry and go ... Okay bye, Love you too." Call ended.

Your mother sat there for a long while, thinking about how that could have gone better. She was very unhappy with herself but even more unhappy at those idiot employees.

Finally, after sitting in the shop for about 30 minutes, your mother gets a text that says that your father would be around the corner in a few.

She walks back towards the business building and walks inside, just to see the employers ordering other workers to clean up her mess. That made her aggravated, Why did they have to order someone else, just to clean up a mess they started. Well, Your mother started it.

"Hey!" Your mom got their attention. "Why don't you ask me to clean it, instead of these bystanders."

They looked confused, but a bit frightened by what your mother was going to do next. Your mother leaned over to the two interns who were cleaning and said: "Don't worry about this, I'll do it. I'll also buy some more paper for you." She smiled.

The Interns walked away and your mother threw the paper away. The employees walked up to your mother. "We see that you are back, does this mean you will apologize to us and our rules?" One man asked.

"No. I just came back because my ride is coming to this building, and I wanted to help clean up the mess." Your mother whispered under her breath.

Your mother saw the car drive up through the corner of her eye. "Well, I hope you can attempt to find someone who is sick in the head." With that she walked out the building, stomping her shoes on the ground for a 'cool exit'.

She could see Shawn coming out the car, Then she heard the employees behind her. Now she was ticked.

"And that is basically how my day went." Your mother had finished her story.

Your dad seemed somewhat satisfied. Satisfied because now he knew what was going on and nothing seriously bad happened.

"Well, Don't worry Christina, Now that you are off of work, let's have fun with the kids." Shawn smiled. Christina smiled back.

They kissed before getting out the car.


End file.
